Darks Souls
by RedRosePetal
Summary: The Pharaoh defeated the leviathan and seals all the darkness into his own soul. But that might have a negative effect on the Pharaoh, what if those souls began to drive the Pharaoh insane.
1. Chapter 1

So today is my 1 Year Anniversary of being on and my present to you is Dark Souls :D ^.^

Yeap, this is set around season 4 but after reading the first lines you'll work out where..

Well, I do hope you enjoy! I'm a bit anxious to how this will be received but I hope it works

Thanks to **Aqua girl 007** for sparking this fic :D

I'm not going to do chapter titles for this one as ... well I don't want to...

So you know _italics _with /on separate lines is the mind link

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

**Chapter One**

"I SHALL SEAL YOU AWAY!" The Pharaoh cried, "BE GONE!"

The darkness surrounding him swirled with increasing intensity before spiralling and colliding with the Pharaoh's chest. He could feel the darkness filling him but he was strong enough to manage. Yugi had to cover his eyes as the wind created by the darkness zooming past him. Gradually the darkness disappeared absorbed into the Pharaoh. As the last of the darkness vanished the Pharaoh vaguely heard Yugi say something to him. But as his mind battled to keep control over the darkness he lost control of the rest of his body, his legs gave out from under him. But with his mind in its current condition he couldn't do anything about it. Yugi cried out as the Pharaoh fell, running over and catching him before he hit the ground.

"Hey! Are you alright!"

There was a short pause before, "Yes, I'm fine."

"You did it, Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh smiled slightly, "I'm just glad it's over."

Yugi smiled and was about to speak but the ground shook drawing his attention. All around them the buildings came tumbling down sending debris flying everywhere.

/_We have to get out of here, Yugi._/

Yugi nodded. In front of him the Pharaoh disappeared, retreating into the Puzzle. Yugi stood, turned and sprinted through the portal. On the other side of the portal he took a quiet glance around. All the tiles which had once held countless souls were deserted all souls having been set free. But Yugi had no time to think about that. He ran as fast as he could out of the room, racing out of Dartz's 'lair'. The ground shook which slowed Yugi's running slighty but never the less he raced on.

He could see the helicopter ahead of him, he ran even faster towards it. As he approached he could hear Joey screaming that they had to wait. But never the less Yugi ran calling out to Joey. The blond stuck his head out of the helicopter at the call and called back to Yugi. Joey even yelled to the pilot to stop the helicopter as it was taking off, but the pilot ignored him. When Yugi had drawn level with the helicopter it had taken off but Yugi made once last attempt to board it. Jumping as high as he could he, somehow, managed to grab hold of the metal landing skids. Using all his strength he pulled himself up, aided by Joey who had grabbed his wrists to pull him in. With a huge heave Yugi was pulled into the helicopter where he landed on top of Joey. The two straighten themselves, Yugi panting hard from his marathon.

"You ok, Yugi?" Tea asked, anxiously.

"Yeah, .. just grateful I made it." Yugi panted.

Moving over to a bench, Yugi sat down and gazed out of the window. The coloured lights in the sky faded gently as the dominan of the beast was now safe so the monsters were all going home. Yugi's thoughts turned back to the Pharaoh, he hoped that he was alright.

/_I'm alright Yugi, I can promise you that._/ The Pharaoh appeared to be listening to his thoughts.

/_Are you sure? I mean you collapsed!_/

/_I'm sorry, if I scared you. But I really am fine, I would tell you if otherwise._/

Yugi smiled slightly. That was true, the Pharaoh would usually voice any concerns he had to Yugi. So, he allowed himself to relax he knew that if there was a problem the Pharaoh would voice it.

Yugi couldn't be sure but he had nagging feeling he had fallen asleep on the way back as before he knew it, they were home. Odd. The last time he had been here was well.. a long time ago. Honestly, he could not wait to get home and see Grandpa. He had been completely unaware of any of this but hopefully nothing had happened to him. Once they had landed on the roof of the reinstated Kaiba Cooperation Yugi made a half jog and half power walk to get home as the others were loitering. But eventually the Kame Game Shop came into sight. Bidding farewell to the others Yugi made his way inside. He always had this thought once an adventure was over, how could they just go back to normal life?

"Hello? Yugi?" A quiet voice floated down the stairs.

Yugi smiled as his grandfather descended the stairs into the shop. Grandpa stopped dead and just stared at Yugi, he hadn't seen his grandson in maybe over a month or so. Neither moved for a moment. But Yugi couldn't stand it any longer, he rushed over and wrapped his arms around his grandfather's neck. Tears leaked from Yugi's eyes, the relief of knowing that his Grandfather was ok. Grandpa was also crying, having heard nothing from his Grandson in little over a month. Grandpa broke the hug and wiped the tears from his grandson's face.

"So.. what've you been doing this time?"

Yugi laughed slightly. This would take some explaining.

* * *

The Pharaoh sat on one of the many levels of the Puzzle, his feet dangle ring over the edge. As to what he was doing. Well, the answer to that was not a lot. His mind wasn't occupied with anything, no thoughts. Nothing. Maybe that could be a symptom of boredom. The Pharaoh was bored and as he had only been in the puzzle for a few of hours. A noise behind him stirred the bored Pharaoh, but he looked round too late. Something hard hit him in the back sending him over the edge. Lucky his lightening reflexes kicked in and he managed to grab the platform where he had previously been sitting. Cautiously he pulled himself back up again and looked around. There was no sign of anything nearby.

Making way further into the puzzle, the Pharaoh searched for anything out of the ordinary. But there was nothing out of the ordinary, as far as he could see. He turned a corner and another force came flying at him sending him flying. His back connected with a wall and he crumpled to the ground. As the Pharaoh struggled to, at least, sit upright he was a pair a feet came towards. Looking up, the Pharaoh could just about see a man with dark hair looking at him. The man knelt and stared at the Pharaoh.

"Well, hello there." The man smirked, "I must thank you Pharaoh for releasing us into your mind."

"Us?" The Pharaoh asked, "Who are you?"

"We're the darkness. The darkness of the Great Leviathan and thanks to you we have free roam of your mind."

The Pharaoh just stared at the man, not knowing what to say.

The man just chuckled, "I'll take your non response as a 'you're welcome'."

Out of nowhere a wave of unexpected pain blossomed in the Pharaoh's chest, a hand automatically gripped his shirt. He wasn't sure what that was or why he was feeling it. The dark hair saw this and smirked again.

"It seems a colleague of mine has broken a mental defence." The Pharaoh's eyes widened, "That's right Pharaoh, we're going to break you. Break every pathetic defence you have. It won't take us long."

"I will stop you."

"You can't. We are millions. You are but one." The man grabbed the Pharaoh by the collar, "Know this, once we have broken you're defences we will come for you."

The man unceremoniously dropped the Pharaoh and strolled away. The Pharaoh grimaced as another wave of pain flowed. He had to stop them and he had to do it soon.

X

* * *

X

Well, I certainly hope that was alright. I mean now I've written it I'm not 100% with it but fingers crossed.

Please review guys, for this one I could really use your support so I know that you're liking it.

Cannot believe it's a year since I joined this site! :O

I thank you for reading.. the next part should be up in about a week.. I hope.. maybe sooner I don't really know yet. I have yet to finish planning it :S But until then... PEACE!

Note: Off topic. But to the guys who have read Sentenced to Eternity. I have removed the story. In all honestly I didn't like and thought it didn't work.. Sorry to the people who loved it but I really was embrassed by it. Also, to the guys who told me it was bad. Don't worry about 'hurting my feelings' its fine not all stories work but I do appropriate you telling me. So, yeah apologies to the guys who liked it but I was embrassed by it and it really didn't work. Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my reviewers! **Aqua girl 007, Atem-Fan4eva , nejixxgril , SerenePanic , Guest, Guest (2)**

**Guest (2) - **I don't know what you said but Thanks :)

**Guest -** Hehe I just did update :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Two**

It was as though someone was pushing a knife into his chest then removing it, only to replace it a couple of seconds later. The Pharaoh stumbled down the corridor, a hand pressed to his chest and the other reaching out for the wall to support him. He had to put a stop to this, and soon. There were so many souls inside his soul room that he knew that his mental defences would not hold much longer. But then there was the fact that he had no clue how we would stop them, he was rather relying on his 'think of a plan at the very last minute' which had always seemed to work, in this case though it seemed to be failng. Rounding a corner another stab of pain slammed into him like he'd just crashed into a brick wall. The Pharaoh bit back a cry of pain, he had no time to deal with it.

Relying heavily on the wall now, the Pharaoh stubbornly kept moving. Stopping them would be hard on his own but he had to try. He had tried to contact Yugi, but something was blocking their link. To make matters worse, the darkness had managed to lock the door to his soul room as a result he couldn't get out to get into Yugi's soul room. But he carried on, if he just managed to stop them as much as he could then perhaps he would somehow manage to get a message to Yugi. He had been too caught up in his thoughts that when the next wave of pain arrive he cried out slightly. _Come on, keep it together,_ He thought stubbornly.

Gritting his teeth he rounded yet another corner. This time he saw someone. A man with ginger hair was standing a few metres ahead of him, gazing intently at the door in front of him. The Pharaoh moved slowly up the corridor, calling out to the man;

"Stop, don't you dare go in there." His voice was weak but full of determination.

The man laughed, "Oh, like you're in position to stop me."

The Pharaoh gripped the wall harder as he tried to push himself towards the man. His attempt just made the man laugh again.

"Look at yourself, you're pathetic and weak."

Not waiting for a response, the man pulled open the door and ran inside. The Pharaoh struggled towards the door but moments later pain erupted from his chest, forcing him to clutch to the wall. The door banged open and the ginger haired man ran out of the room, closely followed by smoke. Whatever he had done had broken the mental defence. The man stepped in front of the Pharaoh and knelt to be at eye level with the Pharaoh, who had fallen to the ground;

"You can't even defend yourself. Try as you might you are just too weak and judging by the look on your face, someone else has just broken a mental defence. It wouldn't be long now." The man made an excited sigh, "I cannot wait to break you. But remember, _you_ brought this on. _You_ let us in."

Standing the man laughed and swept away. The Pharaoh pushed himself shakily to his feet, he had to keep going. But his confidence was slowly slipping away. Coming to the top of the stairs he stopped. Eyes wide. A hand clutching his chest. Mouth slightly ajar. A constricted gasp escaped his throat before he fell. Fell forwards and down the stairs, landing in a crumpled heap at the bottom. He just lay there for a while until he heard footsteps coming down the steps. Two hands braced themselves on his shoulders, pinning him to the ground.

"So Pharaoh we have broken you're last mental defence." A man with dark hair said.

"Why are you doing this?" The Pharaoh asked, his voice weak still.

"Because _you_ let us in and this is how we have fun... we like to break tings"

The Pharaoh glanced around and saw millions of people on many different levels, all staring and smirking at him. The dark haired man grabbed the Pharaoh by the scruff of his neck, gave him an evil smirk before he pushed him down hard down the next set of stairs. There the Pharaoh lay, unmoving, oblivious to the manic laughter which echoed round the puzzle.

* * *

Yugi closed the door to the game shop and looked up the street watching out for his friends. Walking up the street a little, he found the spot where he would normally meet his friends and waited. While he waited his mind began to wonder. He then realised that he hadn't hear from the Pharaoh for a while now. Now, he was thinking about it he had not heard from the Pharaoh since they had come home which was over a week ago. Yugi frowned, the Pharaoh would normally contact him daily but nothing for over a week. He was about to try and contact the Pharaoh when he heard voices calling his name.

Looking round he saw Tea, Joey, Tristan and Duke coming towards him. Joey greeted him with the usual bone crushing hug before they set off for school.

"So, how come you guys never came to see me, Rebecca and the Professor. We were waiting for you." Duke said.

"Kaiba said he had a ton of work to do and wasn't going to bother stopping to drop us off." Joey grumbled.

Duke frowned, "What work? Didn't just regain control of his company or something like that?"

Tristan groaned, "Come on Duke, this is Kaiba he's always got something big planned."

"It's might be a new tournament or something. I mean, this is Kaiba." Tea added.

This discussion took them all the way to school, Yugi did join the discussion but his mind was so what distracted by the Pharaoh. He was still worried about him, what if something had happened and Yugi just didn't know about it.

During school Yugi was, well truth be told.. distracted.. _really_ distracted. He wasn't concentrating at all during his lesson. This had resulted in the whiteboard rubber came sailing in his direction at least three times, maybe more. In paired activates he took to chewing on the end of his pen which made his partner, who were mainly Tea or Joey, to whack him around the head with a rolled up bit of paper. His friends began to get rather worried about him, they could tell that something was on his mind but they would have to wait until lunch to confront him.

Standing in the queue for their lunch Joey, Tristan and Tea turned to look at Yugi sitting on his own pushing his food around with his fork.

"There is something defiantly wrong with Yugi." said Tea, anxiously.

Joey nodded, " Yeah, we have to find out what it is."

The other two nodded as well and together they picked up their lunch and made their way over to Yugi. Sitting down they found that Yugi made a mash potato volcano and to make matters worse there was a massive bubble of gravy on the top which Yugi decided to pop with his fork as the other sat down, covering them in brown gravy.

"Alright, Yugi. That's enough, what is up you today." Joey also demanded whilst cleaning the gravy off his face.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"You've been really distant all day," Tea replied, she too was cleaning her face.

Yugi thought for a moment; "I'm sorry guys. It just.. I'm worried about the Pharaoh, he hasn't contacted my since we got back which is not like him. He'll usually talk to me every day and now he hasn't talk to me in a week."

Yugi was almost ranting now;

"I mean I don't know whether he hasn't talk to me because he feels guilty about what happened. Maybe it's because he thinks he should have been taken instead of me. He just won't talk and when I go to talk to him through our link, I can't feel anything. Not him or his thoughts. Nothing! What if he's left the puzzle and I don't know about it. Or! Maybe something bad has happened, I just don't know!"

Someone had to cut Yugi off, he was beginning to upset himself.

"Listen Yugi," Joey interrupted, "I don't think he can leave the puzzle, but maybe he's got himself occupied with something and hasn't noticed the time or whatever." He thought for a moment, "Tell you what Yugi, if the Pharaoh doesn't contact you tonight why don't you phone Ishizu, she'll know what to do right?"

Yugi nodded.

"Good, so relax dude. Don't worry about it until you have to."

Yugi nodded, but he still couldn't help but worry. It had been over a week, but Joey was right. He shouldn't worry, not just yet. Not unless he had to. If the Pharaoh does not contact him then he would phone Ishizu. But he held on to the hope, that everything was just fine... Right?

X

* * *

X

Phew! I'm glad I finished it!

So I'm sorry if this is not as long as people want it, believe me I really tried to make it long. If you guys have any ideas about how I can make chapters longer then please note it in the reviews.

Speaking of reviews! Please Review! :D :D: :D

Ok, so as of Friday I will be on Christmas Holidays so hopefully the next chapter will be out next week. I have to do my college work and finish planning this thing XD

Hey! The Plan is nearly there I think I am about half way through maybe more.. we'll see..

But anyway, thanks for reading guys I should see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my reviewers! **Aqua girl 007, SerenePanic, Akai22878, Atem-Fan4eva, bakurasgirl123**

**bakurasgirl123**: Thank you!

Finally finished the plan for this ... Phewww!

Oh guys please answer my poll, it would be a big help!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Running. Running. He had to just keep running. Up the stairs. Down the stairs. He just had to _keep _running. They're everywhere and all searching for him. Even as he ran he could hear their manic laughter, it echoed around his brain like that one song you can't get out of your head. He could also hear their running footsteps all around him but he could never hear which one was closest to him. The laugher. The footsteps. It sent shivers down his spine. Then there was the fact that all his mental defences were gone so he could feel them getting into his mind, feel how the words got inside his mind and stuck there.. burning his mind away. He wanted this to stop but did not know how. It had to stop, no more running and hiding. He could be free and not have to endure harsh words. Words that swam around and around his head.

Turning a corner, he raced up the corridor. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, he just had to keep going. Hopefully by constantly changing his course, his tormentors would have a hard time finding him.

SLAM!

Apparently not.

A pair of fists smashed into his stomach sending flying backwards. He had barely recovered from the focus of the impact to the ground when kicks and punches rained down upon him. But he would not bleed or in fact show any signs of damage. No, the only damage that would leave a mark is the damage inflicted in the mind. With every kick, every punch more damage was done to the young, wise mind. That mind which had always seemed untouchable was slowly being tainted and damaged.

The Pharaoh managed to escape the pair, racing off in the opposite direction but a slightly slower pace due to the aching pain he was feel. That would pass but, again, not all would.. some would remain in the mind. Climbing more stairs he dashed off. Upstairs. Downstairs. Out of desperation he ran to the door of his soul room, behind that door was Yugi's room and safety. He shoved at the door and tears rolled down his face when the door did not budge. He could hear the voices and footsteps coming closer and closer. He tried to run but found that he was surrounded, trapped, unable to go anywhere. Backing up his back connected with the door. Unable to go any further he tried to stand his ground, but his eyes widened as _they_ approached.

* * *

The night was getting later and later. But still there was no contact nothing, Yugi had been willing the Pharaoh to say anything. He would even go for a mental burp, even though the Pharaoh had never done that. But still, he would have loved to of heard that but alas nothing. Running his hands through his hair, he made his way downstairs and found Grandpa in front of the TV.

"Grandpa?"

Grandpa turned to look at his grandson. Yugi sighed and sat down next his to grandfather.

"I'm really worried about the Pharaoh."

"Oh? Why?" Grandpa questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"He.. he hasn't contacted me since we came home."

"Is that normal for the Pharaoh?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, he will usually talk to me for most of the day. But now nothing. Joey said I should contact Ishizu but what do you think."

"I think you should. She knows all about the Puzzle right?" Yugi nodded, "So, she will know what to do."

Yugi sighed and nodded. Standing he moved over to the phone, picked it up and replaced it on the coffee table. Slowly he dialled the number he'd been given so long ago. The sound of ringing on the end of the phone then;

"Hello?"

"Hi Ishizu?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, it's Yugi."

"Oh, Hi Yugi what can I do for you?"

"Well, it more to do with what you can do for the Pharaoh."

Yugi took a deep breath and began to explain everything that had been going on. He explained all about the leviathan and how he'd been taken. He figured that Ishizu needed to know the full details. He then went on to talk about how the Pharaoh had defeated the darkness but sealing it within his own soul. Finally, he told her how the Pharaoh had not been in contact with Yugi for over a week.

"Are you sure that the Pharaoh is just busy and hasn't talked to you because of that?"

"I know but he usually talks to me! Every day! I can't even reach him there's something blocking our link and I can't even get into the Millennium Puzzle to get to him."

Ishizu thought for a moment, "Ok, I think I am going to have to come and see you. The fact that you can't sense him through your link worries me. There could be something wrong. Yugi until I get to you I want you to try your hardest to get in contact with the Pharaoh. It may be that he has been blocking the link for a perfectly innocent reason but I highly doubt he would do that."

Yugi nodded, "I'll try."

"Good, I shall get on a flight as soon as I possibly can. See you soon."

The phone beeped showing Ishizu had hang up. Yugi replaced the phone on its holder. He sighed before explaining to Grandpa what had just happened.

"Well, if there is anything wrong then Ishizu will know what to do."

Yugi sighed and nodded before excusing himself. Making his way into his bedroom, he lay under the covers with the Puzzle in both hands.

"Come on Pharaoh, talk to me.. please."

* * *

The Pharaoh was running again. Faster than he ever had before. He had to get away, as far as he could. Somewhere to hide would come in handy right now but a hiding spot would be no use to him if he was not as far away from then as he could possibly be. Rounding a corner he heard footsteps. Spinning round again he sped off in the opposite. Finally, he came to a secluded corner where there was only one door. Bolting inside, he shut the door and locked it with the convenient lock on the inside. Once satisfied that the door was suitably locked he walked shakily to the corner of the room. Sitting down he tried to make himself as small as possible, wrapping his arms around his knees and burying his face. The fabric on his knees started to get damp as tears landed on them. The blissful silence was broken as distance footsteps were heard. Slowly, the footsteps got closer and then he could hear laughter. How would they find him? They had no idea where he was! The Pharaoh, unconsciously, started to rock as the footsteps got louder.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer!

The footsteps had stopped on the other side of the door. Laugher. Then bangs, they were banged on the door trying to get in. More tears leaked from his eyes and he rocked faster as the bangs got louder and more frequent. Louder and louder until the sound was unbearable. He didn't want to get in, he didn't want to go through it anymore. The banging got more and more frequent, the volume increasing still.

The door banged open and the Pharaoh screamed for the one person he needed right now;

"YUGI!"

X

* * *

X

Woah, that took a while!

Yeah, please review or comment or whatever. :D

Please vote on my poll guys!

I don't think I will post again until after Christmas so Merry Christmas Guys and thanks for being so awesome! :D

See you soon!

Merry Christmas again! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my reviewers! **Aqua girl 007, Akai22878, Atem-Fan4eva, L Panda, SerenePanic**

**L Panda**: Glad you think so :D

In case there is any doubt this will not be a puzzleshipping story.

Hey! Updating on boxing day.. this is my Christmas Present to you! XP

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Yugi had fallen asleep many hours ago, the puzzle cradled in his hand. But his peaceful slumber was smashed when his name screamed through his mind. Opening his eyes he found himself on the floor. Slowly he picked himself up and found himself in the one place he had wanted to go in a long time. All round him were the toys he had ever own. His soul room. He was in his soul room! Yugi turned to the door, through that door was the Pharaoh's side. Finally, after so long he would be able to see the Pharaoh and find out what had been happening to keep him away so long. Yugi smiled broadly as he raced out of the room and across the corridor to the Pharaoh's door. But, when he pulled at the handle the door did not open. Frowning he tried again, but still the door would not budge. Getting rather suspicious now, Yugi did the only thing he could think of. Backing off a little he took a run up and shoved his whole weight at the door. Rubbing his arm slightly he groaned as the door still did not let.

A small voice came from behind the door, "Yugi?"

Yugi gasped, darting forwards, "Pharaoh! Pharaoh, is that you?"

"Yes.."

"Pharaoh, the door. It wouldn't open, can you open it?"

"It won't."

Yugi noted how small the Pharaoh's voice sounded and he could just about tell that fear was laced in it as well.

"Why? What's going on?"

There was a shaky intake of breath from the person behind the door, "They're everywhere, Yugi. They've clawed their way into my mind and won't leave."

Yugi knelt down as, from where the voice was coming from, it seemed that the Pharaoh was sitting down on the other side.

"Who are they?"

The was no answer but Yugi could hear shaky sobs coming from the other side of the door. The Pharaoh was crying. He never cried. Well, he had once but apart from that.. never.

"Pharaoh, who are they!"

Still, no response from the Pharaoh. Yugi knew that he was still there as he could hear him crying quietly.

"Phar - Yami. Yami, talk to me please. Who are they?"

"They're... they're the darkness from the leviathan."

Yugi opened his mouth to say something but found he had no words, luckily Yami had not stopped talking.

"They find me Yugi, tell me horrible things and.. they hurt me... Yugi, please. Make them stop, I've tried but they won't leave me alone."

"I can only help if you open the door, it won't open this side."

"I can't Yugi! They've done something to it."

Pounding on the door followed as it appeared the Pharaoh's distress grew. Yugi could hear heavy sobs coming from the other side. He put his hand on the door, in some vain attempt to try to comfort the other.

For a few moments Yugi sat there listening to Yami's sobs but when they did not subside Yugi spoke up;

"Yami? Yami, please. Calm down, it's alright.. it's all going to be fine I promise you!"

The sobs ended abruptly and a gasp of horror came from through the door. Yami made no answer be the slight pressure on the door made it appear that Yami was pushing against it. Anguished cries followed, the door handle rattled as Yami tried to open the door.

"Yami! Yami! What's going on? Please!"

"They're coming Yugi! They're coming for me, please help me."

Jumping to his feet, Yugi pushed and pushed against the door but it stubbornly did not give. Yami cries got louder and louder until they were replaced by screams. Yugi hammered on the door, yelling for the Pharaoh. But the only response he got from inside the Pharaoh soul room was the manic laughter and screams. Tears leaked from Yugi's eyes as he continued to hammer on the door and yell for his dark. The screams became softer as apparently the Pharaoh was being taken away. Soon there was silence apart from the sobs which Yugi was letting out. Slowly he gathered his nerves and tried once more to open the door. But when it would not he sighed, he knew that the only way to help Yami was to let Ishizu do what she needed. Sighing again, Yugi pressed his forehead against the door. _I will help you Yami, I promise you that._

* * *

The morning sun creep into his eyes jolting Yugi but the consciousness. For a few minutes he lay there recounting the events of the previous night. Both talking to Ishizu and meeting with the Pharaoh. A small sense of hope entered his heart as Yugi thought that as he had talked to Yami earlier he may be able to now. Alas, not. As he tried contact Yami he found the same force which had previously prevented him from getting through was once again present. Yugi's hope went spiralling away from he. Slowly he got up and walked downstairs finding Grandpa in the kitchen. He knew he had to tell him what had happened.

"I contacted Yami last night."

Grandpa turned round so fast that he almost sent the pan he was hand across the room like a Frisbee.

"What!"

"I'm not sure how but I somehow got through to him. But I couldn't see him, the door to his room wouldn't open. I talked to him but he's not in a good state... he's not the Pharaoh anymore."

Yugi explained what had happened. Slowly Grandpa sat down next to Yugi taking hold of his grandson's hand when he broke down.

"Yami's not himself anymore, he never cries. Whatever those darkness have done to him it has broken him. .. I so wanted to help him Grandpa but I just couldn't get through."

Grandpa patted his grandson's hand, "It's ok. Ishizu is on her way, she will help."

"But what if she can't and Yami is stuck going through hell and I can't do anything about it!"

"It won't come to that."

Yugi looked at him, "You sure?"

"Of course I am, my boy."

For the rest of the day Yugi was almost glued to the phone, he would not leave its side in case Ishizu phoned. But she did not. She did not make contact the whole day. This put Yugi on edge, he was unwilling to let the Pharaoh suffer knowing what he did. But there was nothing he could do. Yami's only hope for help was Ishizu but who knew where she was. The doorbell seemed to answer that last thought. Yugi bolted down the stairs and opened the door. Ishizu smiled at Yugi.

"Good Evening Yugi, may I come in?"

Yugi nodded and stepped aside to allow Ishizu to pass through the door way. He then lead her upstairs to the lounge where Grandpa had emerged from the kitchen. The usual exchange in each other's welfare passed before they moved on to business.

"So, Yugi any luck with the Pharaoh." Ishizu asked.

"Well.. I somehow managed to get into the puzzle. But I couldn't see him the door to his soul room wouldn't open. I did speak to him, he told me that the darkness for the leviathan had got in.."

Yugi paused, drawing a breath, "They've broken him. He was crying and pleading with me to help. I couldn't do anything and.. and.. they took him away."

Ishizu frowned, "Did he saying anything about mental defences? The Puzzle should protect him from them but only if the defences are intact."

Yugi thought for a moment;

_"They're everywhere, Yugi. They've clawed their way into my mind and won't leave." _

Yugi sighed and nodded, "He said they had got into his mind and wouldn't leave."

Ishizu bite her lip.

"Yugi, I know this may seem drastic but I think this is the best for the Pharaoh."

"What is it?"

"I think we need to separate you two."

* * *

CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC!

Well, I hope this chapter was good. I worked hard on it so I hope it pays off.

Please Review and whatnot :)

I hope you guys had a good Christmas :D Next stop 2013! Haha

Yeah, I might be able to publish again before new year but hey who knows! :P

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my reviewers! **Atem-Fan4eva, Aqua girl 007, SerenePanic, Akai22878, DarkspiritYami  
**

/_This will be used for the mind link and now also the voices talking to Yami_/

**Shout out to DarkspiritYami how did a lot of reviewing and favoriting and following of my stories and me. Thanks dude! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter 5**

Yugi thought through what Ishizu had said. It was certain from the urgency in her voice that she was worried about the Pharaoh. So was Yugi, which is why he would do it. Yami needed him.

"OK, do it."

Ishizu nodded, "The type of magic I am about to use it one which is only supposed to be used in these kind of situations. It may not work as the Gods may decide that there is no danger to the Pharaoh. But I think there is, which is why it will work."

Yugi nodded, he was getting twitchy. He knew that the sooner she did what she needed to do, the sooner he could help Yami. Ishizu motioned to Yugi to pass her the Millennium Puzzle. Reluctantly Yugi handed it over, watching as how she held the Puzzle in both hands. She began to say gentle words, these words Yugi could not make heads or tails what they were but they seemed to be doing something. The Puzzle began to glow, something was happening.

Slowly a figure began to appear in front of her, as that figure became denser and Yugi identified the figure as Yami. Yami appeared, fully, and immediately backed away from them. His back connected with the wall and he leaned against, apparently not noticing the people around him.

/_No one is coming for you, no one cares enough._/

/_Who would want to care about you? Look at yourself, you are nothing._/

Yami clamped his hands to his head, closing his eyes and trying to make himself as small as possible. The voices told him more things, each word was like another wound. Yami didn't want to listen anymore. He sunk to the ground pulling at his hair, as if that would stop the words. He barely registered Yugi calling out to him. It was only when a pair of arms pulled him close that he registered the present of other people. He pushed against the one holding him, convinced that these arms would hurt him. But a familiar voice floated to him. This voice was 'shhing' him and very gently rocking him. Yami drew a shaky breath and bravely looked up. He saw Yugi holding him, tears swimming his eyes.

Trying his best to ignore the harsh words the darkness was telling him, Yami gripped Yugi's shirt and buried his face. Yugi was shocked by all this but knew that whatever had happened to Yami, it had not been good. He could feel trembling coming from the figure he was embracing. Gently, he ran and hand down Yami's back.

"What's wrong Yami?"

Yami still clung to Yugi, but he turned his face to speak.

"They're telling me.. all these things. Always telling me such horrible things and nasty things." Yami hiccupped as he tried to calm himself, "Their telling me that no one cares.. they want to hurt me Yugi, please don't let them."

Yugi held him closer and soothed him, "It's alright, no one's going to hurt you. I promise."

Once again, Yami buried his face in Yugi's shirt and let sobs escape. Yugi turned to look at Grandpa and Ishizu, who were both looking on in shock. Eventually Yami calmed enough to allow himself to be led over to the sofa, once there he curled up with Yugi. Grandpa fetched a blanket and wrapped it around the still trembling Pharaoh before heading upstairs to prepare a room for Yami. Ishizu sat down on a nearby armchair and watched the Pharaoh.

She was unsure what they could do now, it seemed this darkness had a strong hold on him.

"What now Ishizu?" Yugi asked, an arm draped over the Pharaoh who was far from paying attention to the conversation.

"I'm not sure, perhaps the darkness has too much of a hold on him." She paused for a moment. "Well, there is something I could try. It might work and if it does then perhaps this will all be over."

Yugi glanced at the Pharaoh, he was curled very close to him and was trembling slightly. Looking back at Ishizu he nodded slightly. Ishizu came over to the pair, kneeling in front of the Pharaoh. Yami looked straight at her, terror in his eyes. Slowly _very _ slowly Ishizu put her hands to the Pharaoh's face, the other jumped slightly at the touch but a reassuring smile from Yugi helped... slightly. Ishizu murmured something but within a few seconds Yami reacted. He jumped and leapt over the sofa moving away. His eyes glued to Ishizu before they closed and he tried to pull his hair out again.

/_You see! Nothing will get rid of us. We will never leave._/

/_Worthless scum._/

Yugi darted towards the Pharaoh and gripped Yami's hands forcing him to release his hair.

/_Hurt him. He doesn't care about you. Hurt him or we will force you to._/

The Pharaoh shook his head, dropping to his knees. Yugi still had hold of his hands, which meant when the Pharaoh went down so did he. Yugi pulled the trembling figure into his arms and looked at Ishizu who was standing behind the sofa.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I tried to use my magic to get rid of the darkness but it seems that it didn't work."

The trembling coming from the Pharaoh was now accompanied by light sobs.

"Can we try something else?"

"I don't know.. I'm not sure if there is anything I can do now. I thought by separating you two and doing that it would work. This may have become a problem that the magic of the Millennium Items can't fix."

"Then I'll have to find a way. Don't worry Ishizu, I'll bring him out of this." Yugi said, determination set on his face.

Ishizu nodded, silence fell apart from Yami's sobs. A matter of minutes later Ishizu excused herself and saying she would be in touch in a few days. As Yugi still had an arm full of Yami he couldn't go with her to the door. There was a light click as the door shut, confirming Ishizu had departed. Yugi sighed after he heard the door click shut, looking down at the figure in his arms. He gently began to rock the figure and rubbed his back to calm him down. Footsteps came close to the pair. Grandpa knelt beside the pair, looking at Yugi.

"Ishizu's gone." Yugi said, still rocking Yami gently.

Grandpa nodded, "I heard. I wanted to give you guys space."

Yami turned to look at Grandpa, tears still leaking from his eyes. The darkness were tell him to hurt Grandpa too, but he didn't want to just like he didn't want to hurt Yugi. More tears fell and he buried his face again. Yugi 'shhed' him and Grandpa put a hand on Yami's back, in comfort.

When Yami's breathes began to become slightly raspy, Grandpa told Yugi to fetch a glass of water while he took over comforting Yami. Grandpa held Yami close and wiped his tears away. Yugi returned moments later and offered the water to Yami who took a few moments to accept it. He stared at it, as if there was something off with it.

/_It's poison. It will burn you from inside out._/

/_They care so little about you that they will happily kill you with that poison. I want to trade places with them, I want to give you that poison._/

"Yami, it's water. Drink it you need it." Yugi spoke quietly, with a reassuring look on his face.

Yami met his gaze and stared at him. Yugi was trust worthy right? He would never hurt him. He would never poison someone. Eventually he drank the water much to the delight of the voices. The laughter in his head grew to such a level that Yami buried his face again. Grandpa embraced the Pharaoh, holding him close and whispering soft words to him. The Pharaoh eventually calmed enough to allow Grandpa to help him stand. He was lead gently up the stairs and into a bedroom. He wasn't really aware of what was going on around him. He didn't even notice that the other two had got him to lie down in the bed. The darkness were talking to him again, distracting him from his surroundings.

/_Hurt them. They will kill you and before they do you should hurt them first. Make them regret it._/

/_You will do this. We can force you to do this and if you don't will make you._/

"No!" Yami cried.

His hands flew to his head again and he curled up. He let out more sobs one after another, shaking his head. Yugi was quick to kneel beside the crying figure and take his hands.

"Yami, talk to me. What's going on?"

A shaky voice replied, "They.. they want me to hurt you, both of you. I-I don't want to but they say if I don't then they will force me to."

Yugi climbed into the bed and held Yami against him, "But you would never hurt us so that's ok. You have control over them, they can't force you to do anything."

Another sob was released but Yami said nothing, he just lay curled up to Yugi. After a long time exhaustion took over and Yami fell asleep. Slowly and carefully Yugi disentangled himself and climbed out of the bed. Grandpa shuffled over and gently repositioned the covers on top of Yami before they both exited the room. Yugi sighed and accepted the hug his Grandfather offered.

* * *

/_Scum._/

/_Worthless piece of trash._/

/_To kill you now would be so easy._/

/_Prolonging your torture until it drives your insane. Yes please._/

Yami tossed and turned as these words ran round and round his head.

/_Watch you bleed._/

/_Watch you scream!_/

/_Watch you die!_/

Yami sat bolt upright in bed, sweat glistening on his skin. He was panting and shivering uncontrollably. He looked round the room, Yugi wasn't here anymore. Shakily, he got to his feet and left the room. It was late, he knew that, and Yugi would most likely be in bed but he needed him. Cautiously, he opened the door across from his room but it was the bathroom. So he tried the next door down, this was Grandpa's room. Grandpa was sleeping, Yami was tempted to go to him. _No, I need Yugi_. Yami thought as he quietly shut the door. He tried to door across from Grandpa's room. Inside he saw Yugi, fast asleep. Yami stepped in and shut the door. He was still shaking like mad. Slowly he walked over to Yugi's bed and crawled onto it. Yugi stirred at the movement, opening a sleepy eye he saw Yami. He rolled over and extended an arm. Yami crawled over to Yugi, snuggling close to him. Yugi held Yami without questioning what had happened. He didn't need to. As Yami was white from shock and shaking madly he could easily guess. Yugi rubbed Yami's back gently and eventually they both dropped back to sleep.

* * *

Days past. During those days both Grandpa and Yugi had a task of keeping Yami as calm as they could. They were fully aware that Yami was hearing voices so he would never be really calm but they tried their hardest. Grandpa had suggested to Yugi that they seek professional help for Yami but Yugi had refused saying that they could deal with this. Grandpa he wasn't so sure, he knew that there was not much they could do for Yami.

* * *

Grandpa sighed and stretched as high as he could, but alas he could not reach the _really_ dusting shelf. He would have to stand on a chair. Taking a chair from the dining room he stood on top of it and began the challenging task of dusting the mountain of dust. So much dust came flying at him making him sneeze. But as his eyes had closed to sneeze he'd caught a glimpse of Yami walking into the kitchen. Grandpa frowning and moved towards the kitchen, from the look he'd seen in Yami's face something was wrong. Grandpa entered the kitchen, his entrance had been timed perfectly as he darted towards Yami as soon as he took in the scene. He grabbed the kitchen knife in Yami's hand which had been hovering just above Yami's wrist. Grandpa put the knife out of Yami's reach and looked at him. Yami was crying.

"I'm sorry. They.. they were saying all these things. Telling me that it would all come to an end if I did that. I.. I can't take it anymore. I want it stop, please help me." A loud sob was emitted, "I..I..I want it to stop!"

Grandpa rushed forwards and pulled the Pharaoh into a tight hug. The Pharaoh hide his face in Grandpa's collar bone and cried, taking loud gasps for air every now and again. Grandpa calmed him down and lead him to the sofa where he sat down. Yami sat as well but he then lay down on the sofa with his head rested against Grandpa's leg. He was trembling and soft tears ran down his face but when Grandpa began to run his fingers through his hair it was strangely soothing and this helped him to calm down more before he fell asleep. Grandpa sat there running his fingers through Yami's hair, this couldn't go on anymore. Yami needed help.

Yugi returned from school within the hour and discovered the pair on the sofa. He looked at his grandfather with a questioning look.

"He tried to slit his wrists Yugi. He needs help. Help which we can't give him."

Yugi sighed, moving over he took the sleeping Yami's hand. Grandpa was right. Yami needed help.

X

* * *

X

I just thought I would mention that I will be referring to the Pharaoh as Yami most of the time now. I know that Yami means darkness and that seems a bit odd calling the Pharaoh 'darkness' when it is the darkness of the leviathan tormenting him. But I think that when Yami is distressed like in this chapter I don't think he would want to be called by his title.. I think he'd want to be called by a name and Yami is what he called himself so..

That must be my longest chapter ever! But you guys aren't complaining.. am I right?

Please review :D :D :D

Thanks for reading.. I shall see you in the far future. I'm kidding... I'll see you in a few days :D

Oh Happy New Year if I don't update before then!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my reviewers! **DarkspiritYami, L Panda, SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, Aqua girl 007, Akai22878, GatherTheDragonballs**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Six**

Grandpa and Yugi led Yami through the automatic sliding doors. The smell was the first thing that greeted them, that _extremely_ or perhaps artificial clean smell. The floors were almost shinning and, again, looked _extremely_ clean. Grandpa moved over to the lift while Yugi gently pushed Yami, who was looking worried, in the right direction. Once in the lift, Grandpa pushed the '4' button and the lift vibrated as it began to move. Yami jumped as the lift moved but a reassuring hand on his shoulder from Grandpa, calmed him. But he did not calm completely, the darkness in his mind were threatening him.

/_Get out of this place. Get out now!_/

/_Leave here now! Or so help me I will hurt you!_/

"Yugi, I don't like this place." He said, his voice trembling slightly.

"It's ok Yami, don't worry." Yugi said, smiling reassuringly at him.

At that moment the lift made a 'ping' sound and the doors slid open. Yugi stepped out and turned to Yami who seemed reluctant.

"Yami, come on. It's ok, I promise." Yami stared at Yugi, the voices telling him that Yugi was lying.

Yami trembled slightly and his eyes darted around the corridor before Grandpa took his hand and led him down the corridor. As they walked Yami looked around watching the various people walking up and down the corridors. The doctors rushing up and down, deep in conversation with other doctors. Nurses hurrying around, pushing patients in wheelchairs. As four nurses pushed a bed with an unconscious patient in it, Yami stopped.

/_What are you waiting for? Get out of here. Don't make me tell you again._/

Yami stared at Yugi who had appeared in front of him, he said nothing but smiled at Yami. It took a couple of moments but eventually he began to walk again.

Eventually Grandpa pushed the doors of a ward. Above the double doors there was a blue sign with the words; 'Psychiatric Ward'. Once inside Grandpa shuffled off to the reception desk while Yugi hung back watching Yami closely. Yami looked frightened as he took in the ward. Past the reception desk were a number of beds, some occupied, some not, each had a curtain which could be pulled around to allow privacy for the occupants. There were also private room with blinds over the windows, most were shut. But there was one window where the blinds were not shut, inside was a girl not that much older than Yami himself. Her hands were tied to the sides of the bed with soft yet strong straps. She was staring straight ahead, not knowing what she was looking at or what was in front of her. Out of nowhere she scream, a bone-chilling scream and beginning pulling at the restrains. A nurse in the room rushed to the girl's side and injected something in her arm, after a few more screams the girl went quiet.

Taking his eyes of the girl Yami turned to Yugi, who had moved in front of him.

"Please Yugi.. I-I want to go. Please."

"It's alright Yami." He said, squeezing Yami's hand briefly.

A second later Grandpa reappeared with a brown haired doctor following close behind. The doctor looked at Yami with a kind expression on his face. The Doctor took a step towards Yami, a small smile on his face.

"Hello Yami, I'm Doctor Wilson. I'll be looking after you for a while."

The Pharaoh shook his head and stepped back, his gazed travelled to Yugi. Yugi smiled reassuringly at him, he could easily see that Yami was frightened and was trembling slightly. There was silence for a while as they all watched Yami, how he reacted to what was about to happen was important.

"It's ok Yami, these people can help you."

The voices were still talking to Yami. They told him what to say next;

"I-I'm not crazy, Yugi. Please I want to go home."

"Yami.." Yugi sighed, moving towards him, "These people can help you Yami, they can help you in a way I can't."

Yami backed away staring at Yugi. Doctor Wilson took another step towards Yami.

"Yami?" The other turned to look at him, "Your brother has brought you here because you need help. You have voices in your mind and they talk to you. Is that right?" A nod, "I can help with that. I can make them go away, you'd like that right?" Another nod.

Doctor Wilson nodded and mentioned for them to follow him. Grandpa and the Doctor led the way, Yugi took Yami's hand, seeing he was reluctant, and followed. The Doctor led the way into a small room with a small sofa and an arm chair separated by a small coffee table. Doctor Wilson sat in the armchair, while Yami (steered by Yugi) was sat down on the small sofa. Yugi and Grandpa hung back, due to Doctor Wilson's instructions. It was important that Yami began to trust Doctor Wilson or he would not be able to help him. The Doctor just watched Yami for a moment, watched how his eyes unfocused slightly when the voices talked to him. Doctor Wilson lent forwards slightly;

"Are they voices talking to you?" Yami nodded. "What are they saying Yami?"

A pause.

/_This guy doesn't care. He's making fun of you._/

/_He thinks you're a pathetic, psychopath._/

/_He will cut you open and sow you up again._/

/_He'll laugh at your bleeding body._/

/_He'll repair what he did._/

/_Then do the same the next day.. and the next and the next!_/

"They...they're telling that you're.. that you're going to hurt me."

The doctor put on a reassuring smile, "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to fix you. I am going to make those nasty voices go away." Tears leaked from Yami's eyes. "I'm going to help you Yami, I won't hurt you."

He watched Yami, who had closed his eyes, making a mental assessment. The next information was important and he needed to know but at the moment Yami was in no state to answer them. When the crying figure began to tremble slightly, Doctor Wilson looked to Yugi and nodded. Yugi came to Yami's side, pulling him into a hug. After a few minutes Yami calmed down but he did not raise his gaze.

"I know this is hard Yami, but I need you to tell me. How long have these voices being talking to you?"

"I.. I.. I don't remember."

Yami buried his face into Yugi's collar bone and continued to cry softly. The doctor knew he wasn't going to get much out of Yami for a while so turned to Yugi.

"Has been under a lot of stress lately? More than normal."

Yugi thought for a moment. It seemed true, the Pharaoh had to deal with saving the whole world from the Great Leviathan which had not been a small task. Then there were the guilt that he had obviously carried around from letting Yugi's soul get taken. _Then_ there was imprisoning the darkness within his own soul and here they were. If that wasn't a lot of stress, then who knew what was. Making eye contact with the doctor Yugi nodded. The was a pause as they allowed time for Yami to calm down again. Gradually he did begin to calm down, while he had been Doctor Wilson had called for a nurse and given her whispered instructions. Once it seemed Yami was calm enough Doctor Wilson spoke again.

"Yami?" Yami turned to look at him, but his head was still resting against Yugi. "I'm going to admit you onto the ward, this way we can help you in the best way possible. It might seem scary but we do have your interests at heart.. Ok?"

Yami nodded, slightly. Doctor Wilson then got up and escorted them out of the room. They moved down the corridor until they came to a room. Inside was simply a bed, a bedside table and a chair. It did have a door where they were a small bathroom. Anxiety hit Yami as he saw what was inside and therefore he was reluctant to enter but Doctor Wilson managed to coax him inside. Grandpa and Yugi were told they would have to wait outside, so Grandpa decided that they would get something to eat and then come back again, although Yugi was not partially happy with this.

* * *

"I don't see why we had to leave him." Yugi sighed, stirring his spoon around his drink for the umpteenth time.

"The doctors probably want to talk to him, don't worry Yugi he'll be fine." Grandpa said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I know, I know.. I just..." He sighed and took a sip of his drink, "I'm just worried."

Grandpa looked at him, "I am to Yugi. I'm worried about him but we had to bring him here. It's the only way to help him. Think about it Yugi, if we had not come here today he would be worst and then we would have brought him here after god know how much damage he would have done to himself."

Yugi's hands trembled and tears formed in his eyes, "He's.. he's the closest thing I have to a brother. I don't... I hate watching him being tormented by this. I don't want to lose him."

Grandpa gripped his grandson's hand, "We're not going to lose him. The Pharaoh is strong. He will pull through and then everything will be fine again."

Yugi sighed and nodded.

* * *

Once they returned to the ward they were greeted by Doctor Wilson, who informed them of what had pasted while they had been away. He explained why they had to be sent away as they had drawn up Yami's care plan and this was not allowed to be shared with anyone unless Yami agreed. Luckily, for Yugi and Grandpa, Yami had allowed everything to be shared with them. They also learnt that Yami would be kept in for a week and then assessed to whether he needed to stay longer. Grandpa stayed to talk further with Doctor Wilson but Yugi went to Yami. Yami was lying on the bed staring at his own hand. Yugi came over, smiling when Yami looked up. Yugi knew it would be hard but this is what was best for Yami. This was going to help Yami.. he hoped.

X

* * *

X

Boom! Cliff hanger! Hahah, not really.. it was just a kind of 'err Red stops writing now.. you're waffling!' XD

Brothers not Lovers. (Ha! Yes it has returned!)

Please review :)

Yeah, I have been updating fast because well this week is rather busy.. Tomorrow is new years eve.. then obviously new years day.. then on the 2nd I go back to school (-.-) and on saturday I'm busy.. so I wanted to leave you guys with a few decent chapter.. hopefully they are decent.. I will try to update next weekend.. hopefully.

Oh! Also, I am thinking about re-writing Train Crash.. is that a good idea?

Thanks for reading and HAPPY NEW YEAR (For the final time I promise XD)


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to my reviewers! **DarkspiritYami, Aqua girl 007, Atem-Fan4eva, Akai22878, SerenePanic**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Seven**

A few days past and there already seemed to be a change in Yami's behaviour, he seemed slightly more positive and seemed to be beginning to gain control over the darkness. The doctors had put him on anti-psychotic medication which, as far as Yugi understood, was helping Yami to stay mentally stable. Yugi couldn't really understand the medical details but as far as he was aware the medication Yami was being given was helping which is all he cared about. Although Yami seemed to be slowly improving he would not talk to the councillor. This was important as Yami needed to talk to enable himself to improve further.

Yugi had been in visiting Yami for the whole day but Grandpa seemed to be becoming worried about his school work so had forced him to go back to school meaning he would not get to visit Yami until after. Yami didn't seem to mind, well he hadn't said whether or not he minded. When Yugi had mentioned to him about returning to school he'd just shrugged and said 'Ok'. Grandpa also visited Yami but he would not stay as long as Yugi would. As hard as it was to have Yami there, both Grandpa and Yugi knew that what they were doing was the best thing for Yami.

* * *

Yugi watched as Yami was trying to build a card tower on his bed. He smiled slightly when the card tower fell and a sigh of disappointment came from Yami. As the bed's occupant began to rebuild the tower, Yugi's gaze unconsciously locked on the plastic band around the latter's wrist. On said wristband was Yami's name, ward name and a word which Yugi could not make out. Yami had been issued with the wristband soon after he had first been admitted. In some ways it served as a reminder of... everything. Why he was here, What had brought him here and what started this whole chain of events off. Yugi signed internally when he remembered the conversation with Doctor Wilson when he'd arrived today. He had said that Yami was going to have to stay another week. But this was to be expected, Yugi could hardly have hoped that within one day Yami would be back to normal. This would be a long process.

He turned his attention back to Yami who was still trying to re-build his tower.

"You know, that is never going to work. The blanket is too bumpy."

Yami scoffed, slightly, "You have no faith."

Yugi smiled to himself as a tiny part of Yami's personality had come out in his reply. But that smile faded when he saw Yami's hand tremble slightly a clear sign that the darkness was talking to him.

Taking a breath Yugi asked a question which had been burning for some time;

"Yami?" The other looked at him, "Why aren't you talking to the councillor?"

Yami paused, still looking and Yugi and bit his lip.

"I - They..."

/_Don't you dare._/

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does Yami! She wants to help you."

Yami looked away, he so wanted to tell Yugi what was going on but...

/_Say nothing. It's not worth words now, in a few days this will all be finished and you pathetic little human will be -_/

"Yami!" Yugi had come over to him, "Please, you have to talk. It's all well and good this medication working but you have to talk to someone."

The Pharaoh made no response, just stared at his hands. He only raised his eyes slightly when Yugi had walked back to his chair. As much as he wanted to say he couldn't. He couldn't say.

* * *

Rain. Rain. Rain. Since when had Domino City become part of England*? Yugi splashed his way towards school, it was safe to say that he was beginning to get very frustrated. He had been trying to get Yami to tell him what was going on to no success. He had tried to talk to Yami, but he never said anything. Yugi knew Yami too well. He _knew_ something wasn't right but there was no way of getting Yami to talk when he didn't want to. Yugi had thought about trying their mind link. But, he had no clue whether it was still there and if it was he did not want to scare Yami further with yet another voice in his head.

Once inside the school Yugi made his way to class. He didn't wait by his locker for Tea, like he normally did. Nor did he greet her once she found him in class. This was the story throughout the day, Yugi was completely disconnected from everything around him. He wasn't paying attention in class and barely made any notes. This, of course, drew the attention of the teachers who took to saying his name every five minutes to check whether he was concentrating. During the breaks, he would follow his friends blindly. Nothing was said by his friends, but by lunch they were fed up with it.

"Yugi." A quiet noise was the response, "What is wrong with you today?"

Yugi looked up at Joey, "It's nothing. Really, don't worry about it."

"It's obviously not thing." Tristan commented.

"Is it something to do with the Pharaoh, I mean you haven't spoken of him for awhile now."

Yugi stood, "Look it's nothing, I can handle it."

With that he strolled off. It wasn't that he was angry at his friend or the Pharaoh, it was the fact that he was trying so hard to help Yami and nothing was coming out of it. His friends watched him go, each one of them knew something was going on.

* * *

The end of day bell rang and Yugi was one of the first ones out. But. He was tried way towards his destination when he stopped. Sighed. Turned and walked in the complete opposite direction, keeping his head low the whole time. He arrived home in no time at all, once there he dumped his bag and took to pacing. Grandpa came into the living having heard the noise.

"Yugi? What's wrong? Why haven't you gone to see Yami?"

"I-I can't get him to talk. Something is wrong but he won't talk to me."

Grandpa stepped forwards slightly, "Give him time Yugi, you know what going on with him, he will talk to you just give him time."

Yugi exploded, "No! No he won't! He won't tell me a damn thing!

Grandpa rushed over and pulled Yugi into a hug . He could feel Yugi shaking slightly.

"It's ok Yugi, everything will be ok."

" Everything won't be alright! Yami's in a freakin' psychiatric ward!"

Grandpa 'shhed' Yugi who had begun to cry.

It could only get better from here, they had hit rock bottom and things from now can only get better. Right?

Wrong.

Little did Yugi know this was just the calm before the storm.

X

* * *

X

Apologies for slowness.. I've been super busy and I'm not very well at all right now, yeap lovely chest infection has changed into something else which as you can imagine I am so happy with -.-'

Brothers not lovers.

*Hehe.. joke about British wet weather. Put it this way it ALWAYS rains here XD

Please Update! ... Update? That's not right... I meant Please Review!

Please! :D

Hey! Hey! **Akai22878 **how about that for a cliff hanger ;D

Ha! Thanks for reading guys, I will see you soon.. as always peace out and follow me on Facebook :D


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to my reviewers!** SerenePanic, Aqua girl 007,Atem-Fan4eva , Akai22878, DarkspiritYami**

Thank you guys for the 'get well' messages.. I think I'm over the worst of it now, touch wood I'm on the right path so to speak haha! But yeah, I had it all over Christmas .. so I am very happy it seems to be going... If you're wondering I really have no clue what it was .. I guess chest infection gone sour but enough with that...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

x

**Chapter Eight**

/_Pick it up._/

"No, I don't want to!"

/_Pick it up! Now!_/

"No! P-please don't make me!"

/_NOW!_/

* * *

Yugi yawned, pressing a button on the remote control. Whilst he flicked through the channels his eyes flicked to the clock. He sighed, switching off the television and getting to his feet. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, he made his way into the game shop.

"Oh, you off Yugi." Grandpa said.

"Yeah, I'd be late otherwise." Yugi replied, moving to the door.

"Oh Yugi." Yugi looked round, hand on the door knob, "Do go see Yami today, ok?"

Yugi nodded, of course he was going to see Yami anyway. He hadn't gone to see Yami at all yesterday so he needed to go today. Beginning the walk to school his thoughts were taken up by Yami. After the breakdown, as Yugi liked to call it, he felt more positive about everything. He had to sense of well optimism. He knew that Yami's recovery would be a long one but he knew that Yami would get better and Yugi would help him.

* * *

/_You know what to do._/

"B-but I don't want to!"

/_It doesn't matter. What you want doesn't matter._/

"P-p-please! Don't make me!"

/_Shut up and do it!_/

An anguished cry.

* * *

Yugi twirled his pen round in his fingers, staring into space.. thinking. His lips made a sort of pout as he thought. But his face relaxed as he came up with the answer. Scribbling away at the paper the bell ring. Sighing, he gathered his things and walked to the next lesson. Joey soon caught up with him;

"Man! That was hard wasn't it!" Joey said.

"Yeah, even with the studying I did I couldn't remember anything." Yugi sighed.

Joey eyed his friend, "You seem happier today."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, yesterday you seemed.. well quite down."

"Yeah, sorry I was.. a bit stressed."

Joey waved his hand, "S'alright, I've been there too."

They walked and chatted until they reached their next lesson. Taking his seat, he pulled out his books setting on his desk. It was not long before the teacher came in and began the lesson. But a short time into the lesson, Yugi felt a buzzing come from his trouser pocket. Carefully, he pulled out his phone just enough to see the screen. The screen was flashing with the words 'Doctor Wilson Calling'. Bolting from his chair without a thought of the teacher he was quick to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello Yugi? Doctor Wilson here, I need to you come to the hospital now, it's important."

He nodded, "I'm on my way."

Pushing his phone back into his pocket, he raced back through door. Pushed past the teacher who had been half way to the door to investigate, snatching his things and bolting back out the door. There he ran half out, dodging people who were in the way and bursting out of the schools door at such a pace it nearly broke the window when the door banged on the other side.

He weaved through people in the streets, some called out to him when he accidentally bumped into the them. Finally he reached the hospital where a nurse from Yami's ward was waiting for him.

"Ah Yugi!" She called out.

"What's happened!" Yugi panted.

"Yami's had a turn, a really bad one. He managed to get out of the ward and found a knife from we believe the ER. Anyway, he has cut himself badly and it needs attention." Yugi followed the nurse inside, "He's still got the knife but we can't get close to him to take it off him."

"Why not?"

"He's aggravated and distressed at the same time, it seems these voices are constantly talking to him which is the cause of all this we believe."

They started to climb the stairs two steps at the time.

"What can I do?" Yugi asked.

"Doctor Wilson has tried to talk him down with no luck so we think you can."

They rushed on to the second floor where the was a long corridor with crowds of people at each end. Pushing through the crowds to get to the front, Yugi could hear Doctor Wilson;

"Please Yami, you need to just take a breath and calm down."

Yugi finally got to the front of the crowd and his eyes found Yami in a split second. Yami's right arm had a long deep cut in it, bleeding profusely. The knife was still being held in his bloody hand while the other was clutching to the railing on the wall.

"Yami." Yugi called to him softly.

Yami turned to look at him, he was crying and his eyes were blood shot from all the tears he'd shed.

"They won't stop. They won't leave me alone." Yami said, his voice shaking.

"What are they saying Yami? Did they make you hurt yourself?"

"They told me you didn't care, that I was a burden and the reason you didn't come yesterday was that you didn't care." Yami took a shaky breath, "I didn't want to do it, they made me."

At that point Yami broke down, he turned away from Yugi. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Slowly and carefully Yugi began to move over to Yami, his eyes kept flicking to the knife in the other's hand.

"I do care Yami. I'm so sorry I didn't come to see you last night, I was being selfish. Yami, everything they tell you are lies, don't listen to them. You're in control Yami whether you believe it or not, you can stop this."

He had reached Yami where he knelt down in front of him.

"Please Yami, you can't let them win. You need to be strong."

Yugi gently took hold of the knife's handle, sliding it gently out of Yami's grasp as the other looked up at him. Having taken possession of the knife, Yugi slid it away out of Yami's reach before pulling him into a tight hug. Yugi's shirt began to dampen as it absorbed Yami's tears. Yugi kept his arms tight arm Yami as Doctor Wilson approached. He watched as the doctor carefully injected something into Yami causing him to fall limp. Yugi gave him a questioning look as nurses from the ward gently took Yami out of his grip.

"It's procedure Yugi, he is still a danger to himself and others. Don't worry he'll wake later, we only do this to allow us to get him back safety."

Yugi got to his feet, watching the nurse wheel Yami away.

"Yugi, this is important. I'm afraid we are going have put Yami in restraints."

"What? Why!"

"He's a danger to himself and others, it will just be until we are satisfied that he is no longer a threat."

Yugi sighed and nodded. He had to wait outside the ward while Yami was being treated. He sighed and called Grandpa. He needed support right now, as well as Yami would.

X

* * *

X

Pwwf, I hope that worked.

The ending sucked yes I know...

Please review!

Now, I'm very busy for the next 2 weeks so I might not update for a bit... so apologises for that.

I'll see you very soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to my reviewers!** DarkspiritYami, SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva , Akai22878, Aqua girl 007**

I am so sorry that this has taken so long. I am really stressed out at the moment, tons of school work coming down on me. It has been really hard but by Wednesday I should be out of it ..

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Nine**

The sounds of deep breathing came from his right, steady breathing showing that the occupant was sleeping. Yugi looked over at Yami and sighed. He'd finally been let in to see Yami a few hours ago, Yami had not been awake the whole time. Grandpa had gone down to find food, he'd be back soon. So Yugi was waiting for the return of Grandpa and Yami to wake, he was well aware that Yami would like be very distressed to find his wrists and ankles in restraints, preventing much movement. Yami's cut arm had also been bandaged. Yugi understood that Yami might fight against the restraints in his distress. He understood that his role was to try and calm Yami down. Yugi stretch out slightly in the chair as he repositioned himself.

Grandpa returned a few moments later, he took a seat in another chair and looked at Yugi.

"How did this happen?"

Yugi still hadn't really explained what'd happened, "Well, basically Yami's voices got too strong and he cut himself."

"I know that Yugi, I mean _how_ exactly. Yami was doing so well."

Yugi knotted his fingers and took a deep breath, "It's my fault. I didn't go to see him yesterday so those voices convinced him that I didn't care and drove him to hurt himself."

Grandpa's gaze drifted to the sleeping Yami, he had had a bad feeling that Yugi not coming to see Yami would affect him. It showed how much Yami relied on Yugi and vice versa. These two were closer then brothers. Grandpa internally sighed and smiled at Yugi;

"We'll just have to be there for him much more now. "

* * *

At least another hour past before Yami's fingers twitched and his eyelids fluttered. Yugi moved over to his side as Yami's eyes slid open. He blinked several times before his gaze met Yugi's. No words past between them. Confusion flickered as Yami tried to move his uninjured wrist then his gaze moved to it. A matter of seconds later his eyes flicked back to Yugi, a question in them.

"They.. they think you're a risk to yourself Yami."

A frown etched itself on Yami's face, "But.. It wasn't me. Well, it was.. but I.. I didn't want to do it.

Yugi smiled slightly, "I know.. I know that. But until they feel like you're safe you won't like you out of these restraints."

Yami's lips quivered and he looked away. Yugi smiled sympathetically at Yami, although Yami didn't see this. Yami tried his hardest to prevent his tears from falling but alas they did. He should never have let those voices get this far, but those words. All those harsh words. There's only so much that anyone can take and those voices had broken every defence he owned. But perhaps it was time to try to fight against them. Before he had been too afraid to fight but if he did not fight then the next time these voices tried this again it might lead to him possibly trying to kill himself. He didn't want that. He wanted to get back to normal. He needed to start fighting.

Minutes passed and there was only silence in the room. Eventually Yami looked at Yugi again, tears swimming some escaping.

"I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone Yami. We are in this together. You, me and Grandpa are in this together. We'll help you. You can fight back, I know you can."

Yami bit his lip and nodded. Yugi gripped Yami's good hand and squeezed it. It was good to see Yami trying to fight back, but this time Yugi would double his efforts to help him. No matter how long it took.

* * *

As the days past Yami's fight against the darkness grew in intensity. The darkness were fighting with Yami to regain control and Yami was fighting back. He still had the restraints which was upsetting for Yami. Being stuck in one position twenty-four hours a day was distressing for anyone. But luckily for Yami he was not alone, Yugi had kept his word and was with him, all the time. Through everything. He had been there when Yami had wanted to give up. When Yami had fought against his restraints and chafing his wrist, when the darkness started to _really_ fight back for control. The only time that Yami was alone was over night when Yugi went home, he had not been allowed to stay overnight with Yami. But during those times Yami slept which meant he was blissfully unaware of the restraints. Over course during his sleep the darkness tried to fight him, but Yami did his best to fight back.

Doctor Wilson noticed the change in Yami and how he seem to be stronger. This lead to Yami being released from his restraints after just over a week in them. Although the doctors and nurses were cautious for a while to make sure that Yami really wasn't a threat. But as Yami made no indication of becoming a risk any more they visibly relaxed. Yami had also began to go back to the therapist but for some reason he still wouldn't take to her. Even Yugi couldn't get the reason out of Yami, he had thought that it was his pride returning but as Yami was very different now it was definitely not that. Never the less Yugi would get the answer out of him.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were sitting on the bed playing a round of duel monsters. Yugi was trying out new cards for Grandpa while Yami was using their deck. They played happily, of course Yami was in the lead but no matter they were having fun. As Yami place a card down his hand trembled and he closed his eyes. Yugi watched him carefully and when Yami opened his eyes again Yugi smiled.

"You ok?"

The other's hand was trembling slightly still, "Yes.. I'm ok."

Yugi smiled and nodded, before taking his turn. He was halfway through his turn when Yami trembled again. Looking at him he saw that Yami had closed his eyes again. Reaching out Yugi gave Yami's hand a quick squeeze which made the other look at him.

"Be strong Yami, you can do this."

Yami nodded. Yes. He could do this. It was harder then he imagined but he could. He could do this.

/_You hope._/

X

* * *

X

Wow, that was an awful supposed cliffhanger :S

Brothers not Lovers.

Please review my friends.

Again, I am sorry that I have taken so long. Please forgive me.

Thanks for reading I will try to get the next chapter up this weekend coming.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to my reviewers!** Akai22878, SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, yatemugirl (x3)**

**yatemugirl** - Thank you! In your first review you asked about the story I mentioned. It was a story which didn't work and I took it down. Cheers Dude, I'm glad you like this! :D

Shout out to **Akai22878** for helping me with this one :)

Impressed guys, this chapter is LONG!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Ten**

Yugi rolled over and stretched. He rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand but didn't not get up. Staring at the ceiling he lost himself in thought. He had been visiting Yami every day since Yami had cut himself but although Yami had improved significantly, he had still not talked to the counsellor and that was the only thing that was holding him back. The sooner Yami talked to her then the sooner he would be able to come home. But that was going to change, Yugi knew it. Today Yami would talk to counsellor. He stretched once more before rolling out of the bed, but got caught in the duvet and fell flat on his face. Pushing himself onto his feet, he stumbled into the bathroom to get dressed. Yugi confided his plan to Grandpa who gave him the nod of encouragement before pulling on a coat and setting off. He knew, this would work. He knew it.

* * *

Yugi arrived on the ward and was immediately greeted by Doctor Wilson.

"How was he?" Yugi asked, this was his sort of default question in the mornings now.

"He's fine, I checked on him about ten minutes ago and he was still sleeping. I do think he might have a little bit of a cold coming on but that's nothing to worry about."

Yugi nodded, "How long do you think before he can come home?"

"Well, he still not talking in counselling which is really my one worry. If he can't talk about it then he won't be able to leave here. Getting him to talk is the last thing he needs to do."

Again, Yugi nodded and thanked him before moving into Yami's room. Yami was indeed still sleeping, tucked comfortably under the covers. Pulling up a chair, he sat down and waited. It wasn't that long before Yami stirred and a sleepy eye opened. Stifling a yawn Yami looked over at Yugi.

"Morning!" Yugi laughed, finding the other's sleepy expression rather amusing.

Yami slowly woke up fully but he made no attempt to move out of the covers, he was far too comfortable. Yugi looked down at Yami's bandage.

"How's your arm today? Still sore?"

Yami nodded, "It's sore but not as bad."

From Yami's voice Yugi could hear the tell tale signs of a cold, he sounded like he had a blocked nose. But with all the things a patient could catch in a hospital, a cold was definitely the best as it was a very common illness therefore nothing to really worry about. Yugi stared at Yami for a moment, now was the time.

"Yami?" The other looked at him, "You're going to talk to the counsellor today."

Yami's eyebrows contracted slightly.

"Yes you are Yami. The sooner you talk to her the soon you can come home. That's what you want right? To go home?"

Yami nodded, " I do, I just.. I'm not sure I can talk about it."

Yugi sighed, Yami had improved greatly and was making great progress. He was almost back to normal but of course what had happened had taken a toll on him. Yami was not the strong person he used to be, maybe that would come back but for now he was fragile.

"Come on Yami! You're strong! You can do this! I know you can!"

Yami shifted on the bed a little, avoiding his gaze.

"No one will judge you, but you need to talk about what happened. That way you can put it behind you."

Yami was still avoiding Yugi's gaze.

"Do it for yourself Yami. Only you are holding yourself back at the moment. _You_ can change that."

Finally, Yami looked at Yugi who smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up. It was time. Time to talk.

* * *

Yami toyed with the fresh bandage around his arm, slowly beginning to draw up the courage.

"Are you ready to talk Yami? Are you ready to let go?"

Yami looked up meeting her kind green eyes. He didn't know what to say or where even to start for that matter. The distance between the two armchairs was respectable enough to give Yami space and did not feel pushed. The light colored walls made Yami feel comfortable and not boxed in. But these small comforts didn't allow Yami to open up. He wanted to but… he was not sure of where to start. Yami fidgeted in his chair with slight discomfort as he was debating whether to speak or not. What would happen? Would the voices come back? Will Yami even be allowed to open his mouth before they might interrupt? The voices were gone now but what if he spoke and they came back. Yami kept questioning the possibilities and remembered that his friends have tried to help him. These nice people have tried to help. The only person who hadn't was himself.

The counsellor watched Yami, seeing the way he shifted even so slightly out of nerves.

"Don't be afraid Yami, no one's going to hurt you now. Those voices are gone they can't come back."

Yami opened his mouth, be still no words came out. So the counsellor decided to gently prod Yami into talking.

"Why did you cut yourself?"

Yami shifted again and slowly met the green eyes.

"They.. they told me to."

"Why? Why did they tell you?"

"Because.. I let them get too strong. I let them convince me that there was nobody that cared for me. But... I was so scared and .. I thought they were telling the truth."

"But you have never been alone have you?"

Yami shock his head. There was a small silence as Yami gathered his strength again. The counsellor watched him patiently, they were finally getting there. Yami was talking.

"Yugi's been here.. the whole time. But when he didn't come that one night they took over me. But.. I couldn't or maybe I didn't do anything." Tears rolled down his face, "I shouldn't have let it get this far. I should have stopped it and fought back."

"That's the past now Yami. Now, you have to look forwards. You're getting better Yami, now you're talking now which will allow you to improve further."

* * *

Yugi was sitting on the end of the bed with Yami tucked under the covers asleep. Yami didn't normally sleep in the middle of the day but he was still suffering from a heavy cold. Four days had passed since Yami hand finally spoken to his counsellor. Doctor Wilson popped his head round the door.

"Yugi?" The latter looked up, "Can I have a word?"

Nodding, Yugi slid off the bed and walking after Doctor Wilson. He glanced back at the sleeping Yami before leaving the room. He found Doctor Wilson by the reception desk.

"We are all agreed." Doctor Wilson said.

"Agreed with what?" Yugi asked, suspiciously.

"That Yami is ready to go home."

Yugi smiled, "Really?"

The Doctor smiled, "Yes, he's not a risk to himself or anyone anymore. Those voices have gone and his therapist is happy that he's mentally strong enough to go home."

Yugi's face lit up, "You serious!"

Doctor Wilson nodded, "Yes, we can discharge him tomorrow morning. You'll need to bring your grandfather tomorrow because he'll need to sign the discharge papers."

Yugi nodded, eagerly. He couldn't keep a smile of his face. Turning on the spot he went back into Yami's room, grabbing his phone and dialling Grandpa's number. He told Grandpa who was equally happy. Things were looking up now, now they could move on.

* * *

A cold breeze greeted the pair walking into the hospital, both wrapped up in coats and scarves. The younger of the pair was carrying a small bag. Once they entered the hospital they did the typical thing people did and clapped their hands together in a vain attempt to warm up. Yugi and Grandpa made their way up to the Psychiatric Ward were Yami was waiting for them. They made it to the ward where they were greeted by Doctor Wilson. While Doctor Wilson took Grandpa through the discharge paperwork, Yugi went into Yami's room. Yami was sitting on the armchair in the room, shuffling the pack of chairs that Yugi had left with him. He looked up when Yugi entered and gave him a small smile. It was clear that Yami was apprehensive about going home, he was also still fragile but all the doctors were happy that Yami was ready to go home. Yami's injured arm had a fresh bandage round it, Yugi wasn't sure when Yami's arm would be ok to be left unbandaged, hopefully soon. Yugi placed the bag on the bed and looked at Yami.

"Grandpa's filling out the paperwork now." Yugi smiled.

Yami nodded.

"I brought you some clothes to change into." Yugi opened the bag and tossed some jeans, t-shirt and a jumper to Yami.

Yami smiled, got up and moved into the bathroom to change. While he did Yugi packed up the few things that Yami had kept with him. Grandpa stuck his head round the door to tell Yugi that they were ready to go when Yami was. Yugi nodded and glanced at the bathroom door where Yami was still changing.

It was obvious that Yami was nervous about leaving as when he emerged from the bathroom he had an anxious expression on. Yugi looked at him,

"What is it Yami?"

"It.. just feels to good to be true. I.. I keep thinking I'm dreaming."

"I know, but this is real Yami. You are coming home today."

Yami smiled, sniffing slightly.

"Right Yami, ready to go."

Yami nodded. He sniffed again as Yugi handed him a coat. Doing up his coat he followed Yugi out of the room. But not before he'd taken a look at the room and sighed. So much had happened in that room and now it was over. Not that Yami was complaining, he was overjoyed to be leaving after being here for what felt like an eternity.

At the reception desk they were told that Yami would need to come back in around a week just to check how he was doing and Yugi was assured that he could contact Doctor Wilson if he needed anything. After a round of 'Thank You' they set off. Once they got outside the hospital, Yami stopped taking in the fresh air. He had not been outside in weeks and all this seemed surreal. Yugi called to Yami having seen he'd stopped, after a few seconds of delay Yami kept walking. The rest of the day was spent getting Yami settled back in at home. For Yami this was quite confusing, having been in a hospital with not a lot to do and then returning to a place where there were many things to do. It was not surprising when Grandpa found Yami asleep on the sofa. Grandpa wrapped a blanket over the sleeping figure and took a seat in an arm chair. Yugi came down from unpacking Yami's stuff, he'd gone out to buy Yami some clothes whilst Yami was settling in. Glancing at the sleeping Yami, Yugi smiled and settled into the sofa by Yami's feet.

"I'm glad this is all over." He sighed.

"Yami will get stronger now," Grandpa said, "He can help me out in the shop, that will keep his mind of everything that has happened."

Yugi nodded, he knew that. Things would definitely get better.

* * *

Days past and Yami settled back into life at home. He helped Grandpa in the shop and this was definitely a positive as it did help Yami keep his mind of what had happened. Yugi returned to school, where he'd been bombarded with questions from his teachers and friends. But he did not tell them what had happened, he would not want to betray Yami. He did not think that Yami would want people to know about what had happened. So, he kept silent and told them some story he plucked out of nowhere.

* * *

CRASH!

Yugi woke with a start, they had all gone to bed hours ago, but this crash sound was odd. Grandpa was in bed so was Yami, so who could be downstairs. Yugi slid out of bed and downstairs. The sound had appeared to come from the shop. Someone was in the shop. Slowly, carefully Yugi made his way into the shop. Scattered on the floor were boxes of cards as if someone had walked into them. Yugi looked around and spotted a figure picking himself off room the floor.

"Yami?"

X

* * *

X

Well, in case people thought that this was the end.. NOPE! This is not the end, far from it!

Please review guys!

Are you happy with my nice long chapter? Not all of them will be this one, to be honest I'm not sure why it turned out to be this long.. :S

Thanks for reading guys, I shall see you soon.

Follow me on Facebook! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to my reviewers!** SerenePanic, Aqua girl 007 (x2), Akai22878, yatemugirl, Atem-Fan4eva, Guest**

**Guest** - I'm glad you like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Eleven**

Yugi watched as Yami climbed back to his feet,

"What are you doing?"

Yami looked around the room but didn't seem to take in anything he saw.

"I was just... looking."

Yugi frowned and studied Yami. Yami didn't seem himself, his eyes were dull and his whole body language gave of someone who was very pessimistic. Glancing at the clock Yugi read the time, 4:30am. Looking back at Yami, who was gazing at the floor but with no real interest of the floor.

"Looking? You could look in the morning Yami, its four thirty in the morning."

Yami sighed, "I can't sleep."

Alarm bells rang in Yugi's head. Last time Yami had not slept, the voices had been keeping him up.

"Are the voices back?"

To his relief, Yami shook his head. Yami sunk to the ground and once again looked around the room, his eyes found the boxes of card packets sprawled over the floor. He sighed again looking gloomily at them.

"We always say to believe in the heart of the cards but they never help us."

Yugi frowned, confused, "Yes they.. they do Yami. They always do."

Yami shook his head, "No they don't their just cards. Pieces of paper. They never help us and never will."

Yugi was taken aback from that last statement. How had Yami become this low? He watched as Yami shuffled forwards and slowly, _very_ slowly, began to pick the card packets up. Replacing them back in the box but he dropped and the packets fell back to the floor. Yami sighed and hung his head. Yugi frowned and got to his knees, picking the packets up. Replacing them on the selves Yugi extended a hand to Yami, who was still looking at the ground. Yami raised his head and accepted the helping hand. Yugi led Yami back upstairs. As they moved to through living room and up the stairs Yami tripped on one of the steps. Yugi put a hand on the fallen other's shoulder, he fell trembling coming from Yami.

Utterly confused, Yugi waited for Yami to clamber back to his feet. They made it back to Yami's room where Yugi watched the other climb into bed.

"Get some sleep, Yami. You'll feel better in the morning."

"No, I won't. I won't sleep." Was the reply.

"You will Yami, trust me."

Yami looked at Yugi, a gloomy look in his eyes. Yugi smiled slightly at him before leaving the room. Yami watched him go before closing his eyes and trying to urge his body to sleep. But sleep would not come, nor would the miserable feeling. He was miserable but he did not know why. As much as he wanted to be happy it felt like he was incapable for doing that. Sighing, he rolled over and tried again. But still sleep did not come. It did not come for the whole night. For hours until Yugi got up he just lay there staring at the ceiling.

Yami descended the stairs shaky, he was still miserable. He found Yugi in the kitchen a concerned expression on his face as he saw Yami.

"Morning Yami, did you sleep at all?"

Yami shock his head and took a seat at the table. Yugi took in his appearance, his eyes were blood shot showing his lack of sleep. Behind him the toaster popped, Yugi took out his toast and but it on his plate. But then he placed it in front of Yami;

"Eat Yami, you need it."

Yami shock his head again, "I don't want to eat."

Yugi put more bread in the toaster and turned to Yami, "You need to, you haven't slept."

Yami put his head on his arms, "I don't want any."

Yugi watched the other in silence for a while, something really was off with Yami. The not sleeping, not eating and what had happened early this morning. Behind him, the toaster popped so he turned to retrieve his toast before joining Yami at the table. Yami still had his head buried in his arms. As Yugi began eating Yami spoke;

"Everything seems to hard."

Yugi frowned, "How do you mean?"

Yami still had his head buried in his arms making his voice muffled, "Just everything, even walking down the stairs."

Yugi frowned, and called to Yami to look at him. When the latter raised his head he put a hand to his forehead.

"You're not sick." Yugi said, concern laced in his voice.

This was all too confusing for Yugi, none of it made any sense. He glanced up at the clock.

"I have to go Yami, get some sleep ok."

Yami nodded slightly, as Yugi passed him he patted Yami on the shoulder. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and started the walk to school.

* * *

The whole day Yugi was distracted, he was trying to figure out what was going on with Yami. He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he wasn't sleeping. This wasn't normal for Yami at all. For one Yugi knew that Yami was not sick so what could it be. He researched it on the internet but it had just said that Yami was tried. Well.. he hadn't slept at all last night. Yugi had spent nearly an hour researching on the internet but coming up with nothing.

All the way home he was deep in thought, there had to be something. Whatever was wrong with Yami could be explained.. couldn't it? On arriving at home he found Grandpa in the shop.

"Hey Gramps, how's Yami?"

"Well, now you mention it he seems really low today. He's been lying on the sofa all day." Yugi's eyes widened, "I'm not kidding, I tried to get him involved but he didn't take any interest."

Yugi sighed, "He didn't sleep at all last night. He was down here at four thirty, he seemed so defeated by everything."

Grandpa frowned, "I think we shouldn't worry. Maybe this is a onetime thing."

* * *

Yami did not pull out of this well.. depression for nearly two weeks. For those two weeks he'd not slept and ate very little. This got Yugi incredibly worried. After all they had been through things had been looking and then this happened. The weirdest part was that Yami barely remembered anything that had happened. Yugi took to the internet again but he only came up with unanswered questions. But the one thing Yugi tried to hold on to and Grandpa reminded him of was that this might just be a one off. But Yugi had a bad feeling it won't be.

X

* * *

X

Wow. What have I done! Well, that would be telling ;P You'll just have to wait and see.

This is important guys, if this didn't work then I'm afraid the rest of the story won't and I'd have to stop. Which I really don't want to happened because I'm excited about this.

So please please review!

I thank you for reading and shall see you soon!

Follow me on Facebook!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to my reviewers!** SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, Aqua girl 007, DarkspiritYami, Akai22878, yatemugirl, scourgestarleaderofMoonClan (x11), dragonfeedingtime**

**Heads Up:** Kind of a 'Filler' chapter.. so it might not perhaps have the same effect like the others :L

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Twelve **

Weeks turned into a month and that month turned into at least two months. Two months. In both months Yami had fallen into a two more depression modes, as they called it. These lasted for at least two weeks and, like the first time, Yami couldn't remember much when he pulled out of it. Yugi was becoming more concerned as when Yami was in the depression he ate very little and barely ever got more the a couple of hours sleep. This obviously took a toll on Yami, after he had pulled out of the depression he would sleep for most of the next day. He also got thinner due to the lack of food he was getting. Even after Yami had pulled out of the depression he would not eat a huge amount showing that this depression, or whatever it was, was having an effects on his eating habits. Grandpa was concerned and so was Yugi. They had tried researching into this but they never came up with anything. That was the most infuriating. They wanted to help Yami so badly but knew not where to start. The answer had to be out there somewhere.

* * *

Yugi stared across at the figure sleeping soundly on the sofa opposite him. Yami had pulled out of the latest depression mode the previous night. Although Yami had slept through that night he was still exhausted. He'd been crashed out on the sofa for most of the day and had eaten a bit but not enough to stop Yugi worrying. Yugi sighed as he watched Yami. They couldn't do this anymore. They couldn't just wait to see whether this would resolve itself as it obviously wasn't. If the internet would not tell him nothing then he would have to ask someone.. but who?

He had idea of how might just be able to help but he would have to wait until tomorrow to ask. But until then the only thing Yugi could do was try to help Yami as best he could, this included making sure he slept and ate. Actually, when thinking about it Yami should really get some more food down him. Moving over to Yami, he shook his shoulder. Yami stirred slightly before two sleepy eyes opened and looked at Yugi.

"You need to eat something Yami." Yugi said, "Come on."

Yami nodded slightly and got to his feet, he was a bit unsteady due to the fact he was still half asleep but he followed Yugi into the kitchen. Once seated at the table he watched as Yugi put some bread in the toaster. He had a struggle to keep his eyes open, they felt heavy and his eyes didn't focus properly. Not a moment later a plate of toast appeared in front of him. Slowly he began to eat with Yugi watching closely. Once finished Yami got straight back up and moved back to the sofa where he was asleep in a matter of seconds. Yugi cleared away the plate before going into Yami's room and picking up the duvet. Returning to the living room he placed the duvet on top the sleeping Yami.

Grandpa came up from downstairs and looked at Yami.

"Still sleeping?"

"I woke him to get him to eat a couple of minutes ago but he just went straight back to sleep after."

Grandpa sighed, "At least he ate something. I just wished we knew what was going on."

"Me too, but I have a plan." Yugi said, "I'm going to talk to my science teacher tomorrow perhaps she will know."

Grandpa nodded, "Good plan."

It was Yugi's turn to nod. Hopefully, she would have answers.

* * *

"Alright guys, that was the bell. You can go." Mrs Smith called.

The class started to pack away their things and leave the classroom in their separate friendship groups. Yugi packed his things rather slowly, glancing at the teacher every now and again. As he swung his bag over his shoulder Joey tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey you coming to the cafe?"

"I'll meet you guys there."

Joey nodded and made his way out of the classroom. Yugi took a deep breath and slowly moved over to where Mrs Smith was packing her things. She looked up on hearing a noise.

"Yugi? Can I help you?"

Yugi knotted his fingers, "Umm. Yes."

The was a pause.

"Well, what is it Yugi?"

"Well. Say.. that there's a guy and... he starts to stop voices.. then he comes out of that and... well then starts having ... depression modes."

Mrs Smith looked at him confused, "So, a guy started hearing voices and has now got modes of depression."

"Yeah."

"Well, hearing voices puts a lot of stress on those concerned so this guy could perhaps be schizophrenic. It can be triggered by stress."

Yugi internally sighed. Schizophrenia? Surely, that couldn't be work was wrong with Yami. It couldn't be. If it was then Yami would get worse. He would think things there were things in front of him when there wasn't. Little things would begin to freak him out, like perhaps the number 5 on a clock. This.. this.. this couldn't be what was wrong with Yami.

"Yugi?"

Yugi jumped slightly, his thoughts returning to the here and now, "Sorry, thank you."

With that Yugi turned and left the classroom leaving a very confused Mrs Smith behind. After hearing this Yugi's mind was taken up with these thoughts for the rest of the day.

Schizophrenia?

That couldn't be what was wrong with Yami, there had to be something else. Yugi needed a second opinion, someone who was a professional in this.

Yes!

That's who!

Yugi knew who he needed to see.

* * *

He made his way through the automatic doors and quickly walked to the lift where, once inside, he pushed the '4' button. Waiting impatiently for the lift to 'ping' Yugi twisted his fingers trying to word his question. A matter of minutes the lift 'pinged' and he stepped out of the lift making his way to the that all too familiar ward. Slowly, he pushed open the door. Moving to the reception desk Yugi found the person he'd come to see.

"Yugi? It's been a while, is there something I can help with?" Doctor Wilson asked.

X

* * *

X

Cue the stupid cliff-hanger EVER! I don't even think you can call that a cliff hanger XD

Anyway, please review!

I've had a brilliant response to this fic. 14 Favourites and 15 follows. I never thought it would get all this. I really wasn't sure about but hey I guess you guys are loving it! So I hope you like the new direction this fic will go. Fingers crossed!

Oh, if you guys spot mistakes just review or message me with them and I will correct them. As hard as I try I do miss some. So please tell me if you spot any.

Thanks for reading and I shall see you soon!

Follow me on Facebook!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to my reviewers!** Aqua girl 007, DragonArtist93, Atem-Fan4eva, Akai22878, SerenePanic, DarkspiritYami**

**DragonArtist93 - **Haha! I read hearing Atem's voice as well! XD!

Got this out quickly.. So a certain someone knows what they need to do ;P Hehehe It is on girl ;D Just kidding

Looong.. ish chapter again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Thirteen **

Yugi followed Doctor Wilson down in the cafe in the hospital. Once there Yugi sat as Doctor Wilson bought them both a drink and sat opposite to him.

"So, how can I help Yugi?"

Yugi swallowed, "Well, erm.. It's Yami."

"Is he alright?"

"Sort of." Yugi paused, collecting his thoughts, "Yami has these sort of moods of depression. He'll become really low, he doesn't do anything. He'll lie on the sofa all day, then not eating or sleeping."

"Are you sure it is not normal depression, a lot of patients who have heard voices can make them depressed for a while?"

"But, this depression it lasts for about two weeks then he's normal for a little while then depressed again."

Doctor Wilson thought for a moment.

"You're saying he has modes depression which last for a certain amount of time then he's normal then slips back to depression again."

Yugi nodded and waited as Doctor Wilson thought again. But when he said nothing Yugi continued;

"I did go to my science teacher and ask her but she said that... that is could be schizophrenia but it can't can it?"

"We can't rule it out, we would have to do some tests but before that there's nothing I can tell you for definite."

Yugi stared at the doctor, "But you're saying he could be schizophrenic."

"Yugi, at this moment in time I can't be sure. I need you to do something for me."

Yugi nodded, "Of Course."

Doctor Wilson lent forwards slightly, "Ok, for the next month I need you to keep a note of what Yami does. His mood, what he does, if he sleeps and how much he eats. I need you to write it all down, especially when he next falls into a depression. Come back here after he's pulled out of it and we'll take it from there ok?"

Yugi nodded, "I'll do it."

He had to, this was the best way to help Yami. Doctor Wilson was the best person to help them,

* * *

Over the next few days Yugi kept note of every single thing that Yami did. Luckily, Yami hadn't really noticed that Yugi was watching and making notes on him. As Yugi moved into the second week Yami seemed fine, there were no hints that he was falling into another depression mode and this got Yugi thinking that perhaps this would all blow over. Maybe he had over reacted to all this and it was blowing off. As he went to bed that night, Yugi hopes soared when he looked in on Yami who seemed to be asleep in his bed. This would all ok, things were improving.

But...

Things weren't improving, apparently.

There was a knock on his bedroom. Yugi stirred slightly, but he didn't get up he was far too comfortable in the covers. There was another knock and the door creaked as it was opened. Yugi internally groaned and sat up slightly observing the figure entering his room. Yami. Glancing at the clock he discovered that it was three thirty in the morning. Yami moved over to Yugi and sat beside the bed. Yugi observed Yami, his eyes were bloodshot showing that he had not slept.

"Have you been awake all night?"

Yami nodded. Yugi sighed and got out of bed, moving over to his desk. Quickly, he scribble this down in 'the book', the book where he'd been tracking Yami's behaviour. Looking back at Yami, Yugi saw tears falling down Yami's face.

"What is it?"

A tear stained face look at him, "I want to sleep Yugi, but I am incapable of doing that. I can't do it."

Yugi moved over to Yami and pulled him into hug.

"You'll be ok." He said before he helped Yami to climb into his bed.

Covering Yami with the covers before Yugi took a seat in the armchair and watching him. Yami shifted in the covers at least every five minutes. Yugi yawned but as Yami moved so often he could not easily get to sleep. In total Yami got no sleep that night and Yugi managed only about an hour.

* * *

"Yugi you look exhausted." Grandpa commented, when Yugi entered the kitchen.

"Yami has come into my room every night since he feel into this depression again." Yugi put his head on table, "I am shattered."

Grandpa smiled sympathetically, "Where's Yami now?"

"He's still in my room, I'm trying to get him to sleep while I'm at school."

A long yawn ended the conversation, Grandpa chuckled slightly.

"There's no way I am letting you go to school today, you need rest. Go get some rest on the sofa, I'll bring a duvet down and I write in Yami's book today. You just sleep."

Yugi reluctantly agreed, he shuffled into the living room and collapsed on the sofa. He was asleep in a matter of moments. Grandpa moved upstairs and brought a spare duvet down and placing it on top of his sleeping Grandson. As he tucked in the edges there was a loud noise behind him. He spun round and saw a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs. Rushing over he saw Yami in a at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh Yami," Grandpa said, helping Yami to his feet, "Are you ok? What happened?"

Yami made no response, he seemed a little stunned. Grandpa led Yami into the kitchen, Yugi was still sound asleep so Grandpa didn't want to disturb him. Sitting Yami down, Grandpa took an ice pack from the fridge and placed it on Yami's wrist. He then sat down next to Yami.

"Are you ok?"

Yami let out a shaky sigh, "I can't even walk down the stairs. Why is everything do hard?"

"What do you mean?"

Yami looked at Grandpa, tears beginning to form.

"Nothing I do goes right anymore. There's no point to anything anymore."

Grandpa moved to be in front of Yami and grasped his shoulders.

"Why are you thinking like this, my boy?"

"I can't do anything, I'm worthless!" A sob escaped, "I can't - I.."

Yami trailed off as tears rolled down his face. Grandpa pulled him into a hug.

"You're ok Yami, you just have to stop thinking these things. Everything is going to be fine."

Yami struggled in Grandpa's embrace but gradually he relaxed and his sobs started to subside. Eventually Yami calmed down and started at the ice pack on his wrist. Grandpa made some food for Yami, which of course Yami did not eat, before writing what had just happened in 'the book'. As he wrote he prayed this doing all this would find them the answers they needed. It had to.

* * *

It had been over a month since Yugi had since Doctor Wilson had asked Yugi to record Yami's behaviour. So, Yugi took the results back to Doctor Wilson he seemed concerned and had called Yami in for testing. Yugi couldn't help but worry, he had managed to convince himself that Yami really did have schizophrenia. He was running through his mind things that Yami might become paranoid about, but this only succeeded in scaring the hell out of him.

At least two weeks went by before Yami was called back to the hospital for the results. Unfortunately, Yami had fallen into another depression.

"Come on Yami, everything is going to be fine." Yugi said, trying to coax Yami into the lift.

"It's not! This is me! Everything will go wrong! It always does."

"But this wouldn't Yami, trust me."

Yami sighed and moved into the lift. As the it moved he shuffled uncomfortably.

"What's wrong Yami?"

"I don't like this place, it always reminds me of.. them."

"But it this place shows how strong you are. You were strong enough to beat them. You are strong Yami."

Yami shock his head as the lift 'pinged'. Yugi stepped out the lift and turned back to Yami.

"Trust me Yami, everything is going to be fine."

X

* * *

X

Whoop! Finished!

Is that a cliff hanger? I hope so, it was meant to be! :S

Please review, I hope you enjoyed!

I thank you for reading and hope so 'see' you soon!

Follow me on Facebook.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to my reviewers!** SerenePanic, DarkspiritYami, Atem-Fan4eva, DragonArtist93, yatemugirl1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Hello Yugi, Yami." Doctor Wilson called as he neared them.

Yugi smiled and stood when Doctor Wilson greeted them, Yami on the other hand was staring at his own hand. Doctor Wilson eyed Yami then turned to Yugi;

"Is he in a mode?"

Yugi sighed and nodded. It was the doctor's turn to nod and he mentioned for them to follow. Yugi started to follow but sighed, again, when Yami did not get up. Having Yami in one of these modes would make finding out about Yami's possible condition harder, as Yami would either fly off the handle or become even lower then he was now. Neither option was good and Yugi would rather Yami be normal but alas it was not to be. Tugging at Yami's shelve to encourage movement, Yugi eventually got Yami on his feet and moving. They reached Doctor's Wilson office where the doctor took a seat behind the desk while Yugi steered Yami into a chair.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?" Doctor Wilson said.

"Good news.. I think." Yugi said, he was getting anxious.

"The good news is that Yami is not schizophrenic." The doctor said, a slight smile on his face.

Relief flooded Yugi , Yami wasn't schizophrenic it was all ok. But wait, there was bad news too.

"And.. and what's the bad news."

Doctor Wilson sighed, "Yami is not schizophrenic but he does have something called Bipolar Disorder. It means that in some ways Yami can't control his emotions and can swing from one extreme to the other. In Yami's case he got a type of Bipolar which means his episodes, as they are called, are all depression."

"So.. will Yami recover from this or what?"

"No, Yami will have this for the rest of his life, the episodes may become further apart but they will still appear."

Yugi glanced at Yami, he'd sunk in his chair not even looking at Doctor Wilson.

"What-What can I do to help him in these... these episodes?"

Doctor Wilson pushed two boxes across the desk to him.

"You can try and keep stable. By that I mean don't let him get too low that he may do something he might regret. Also, he's got this medication he will need to take. This one." He pointed to the larger of the two boxes, "He will need to take on a daily basis and the other one." Indicating the other box, "He should take when he falls into an episode, so he should take both when you guys get home."

Yugi nodded slowly, struggling to absorb all this.

"Are you ok with all this Yugi? I know it's a lot to take in by all this but we will help you as best you can." Yugi looked down for a moment, Doctor Wilson looked at Yami, "What about you Yami? Are you ok with this?"

"I told Yugi this would all go badly." Yami mumbled, "This is me we are talking about, everything always goes wrong."

"This is not something bad Yami, don't worry. You're going to be fine."

Yami jumped to his feet, "No. No! It's not alright! Everything goes wrong because this is me!"

"Calm down Yami." Doctor Wilson said, watching him carefully.

Yugi rose out of his chair slightly, watching Yami closely.

Yami paced up and down, frustration clear on his face. His hands raised to the side of his head.

"I don't want any of this! I just want to be normal, I do want to do this anymore."

Tears built in his eyes and he looked to Yugi, who came to his side immediately.

Doctor Wilson stood, the two boxes and a few leaflets in hand.

"You'll be ok Yami, I know it's stressful and frustrated you must be but it's all going to be ok."

Handing the boxes and leaflets to Yugi, he gave them a smile which said they were free to go.

As they got to the door Doctor Wilson addressed Yugi, "Anything you need me give me a call."

Yugi smiled and nodded before leading Yami out of the office.

* * *

Yugi got Yami home and settled on the sofa he then took the leaflets to Grandpa. They sat in the kitchen looking through the leaflets, Yugi kept leaning back in his chair looking at Yami. Yami was still lying on the sofa, he'd been like that since they'd got home. He was sure that Yami _should_ be just fine, he had calmed down after earlier in the Doctor's office but Yugi was just being cautious.

"Well, look here Yugi. He's not schizophrenic and these 'episode' don't last long."

"Yes but they might. This leaflet says that some episodes can last months."

"But Yami's don't, they last about two weeks."

"Yeah, for now! But they might get longer."

"Yugi, everything will be fine. OK?"

Yugi sighed and nodded, glancing at Yami again. Grandpa took Yugi's hand.

"It will take some time to adjust to all this but we'll get there and once Yami had pulled out of this 'episode' then we can talk this through with him."

Yugi nodded. Remembering something he filled up a glass of water and took it in to Yami with the two tablets he needed to take. Grandpa loitered in the doorway as Yugi approached Yami.

"Yami, you need to take these. They are going to help you, ok?"

Yami looked at Yugi, shook his head and curled up slightly.

"Come on Yami, you need to take these. You remember what Doctor Wilson said."

Yami stared at him before sitting up and accepting both water and tablets. After taking both he lay back down on the sofa, curling up once more. Grandpa came over and took the water from Yugi, as for Yugi he stayed with Yami. Yami's condition would take to adjust to but they would get there and Grandpa did have a point as Yami was in an episode it would be hard to get him to understand once he was out of it they would talk through it. Together.

X

* * *

X

Gahh! I am so sorry I've taken forever but I have been so busy! :S!

Please Review guys!

Follow me on Facebook!

I shall see you as soon as I can.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to my reviewers!** Atem-Fan4eva, yatemugirl1, Aqua girl 007, SerenePanic, Lady Fai**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Fifteen **

It took another couple of days for Yami to pull out of this episode. The sign that he was beginning to pull out of it was when Yami became hungry and began to eat properly. There was also that Yami became tired in the early evening and went to bed. In fact he slept through the whole night meaning Yugi got a full night's sleep and so did Grandpa. Yami had pulled out of his episode, for now.

* * *

Yugi sat in the kitchen eating his way through some eggs, Grandpa was at the stove cooking more.

"So Yami slept the whole night."

"Yeap. He's pulled out this episode." Yugi said, "I think we should talk to him about it, I'm not sure he really understands all this, I mean he was in an episode when he was diagnosed."

Grandpa nodded, "I agree."

"Agree with what?"

Both Grandpa and Yugi turned to see Yami standing in the doorway. Yami was still dressed in the clothes he's slept in but had pulled a hoodie on as well. He had sleep in his eyes and looked like he was still tried. Not that they thought one night's full sleep would replace nearly two weeks of barely sleeping.

"We.. er .. both agreed that we ..er.. should talk to you about... about what happened at the hospital." Yugi said, nervously.

Yami slid into the chair opposite Yugi, "I remember going into the hospital but not really what happened after that."

Yugi glanced at Grandpa before he began to explain. All the time while Yugi was explaining his condition to him, Yami just sat there quietly listening and absorbing everything he was told. He wasn't angry at himself for letting this happen, well he was slightly but that's beside the point. The point was he accepted this much to the surprise of Yugi and Grandpa. Yami would have been incredibly to come through hearing voices and not having any side effects. But he accepted it,

He understood.

He understood he was mentally ill.

* * *

Yami had showered but he didn't get dressed into 'normal' clothes, he basically got back into his pyjamas so he could sleep later. Moving into the living room he switched on the laptop there, from downstairs he heard Yugi bidding farewell to Grandpa as he left for school. Yami settled himself into the sofa and yawned as the laptop finished booting up. Once ready Yami moved it to his lap and brought up Google, thank God Yugi had shown him how to use the internet. He then typed 'Bipolar Disorder' into the search engine. Thousands of websites showed themselves to him. Slowly, he began to make his way through the websites, looking at all the symptoms and information about his episodes.

Grandpa came into the room with Yami's medication in hand, Yugi had explained that part as well. Silently, Yami accepted it and continued with his web searching. Grandpa took a peek at what Yami was doing. Upon seeing what Yami was looking at he retreated back to the shop, if Yami needed help he would ask for it. Yami continued his searching for at least another hour before he had questions. Moving to the shop he found Grandpa behind the counter.

"You alright Yami?"

"I have questions.. about.. about my symptoms."

"Oh?"

"I mean, what tells you I'm going into ... into an episode."

"Well, you don't tend to sleep and stop eating that's the main signs. But Yugi knows more, he deals with it - I mean you."

Yami frowned slightly, "How do you mean?"

"Yugi's the one how stays up with you for most of the night."

"Why don't you?"

"Yugi says that he'll deal with it."

The frown on Yami's deepened, "You make it sound like I'm nothing more than a infant."

Grandpa suddenly realised he'd said the wrong thing.

"Wait, Yami that's not what I meant."

Yami glared at him before walking back upstairs. Grandpa sighed and watched him go, that had not gone well.

* * *

Yugi made his way home, he was a bit gloomy. All his teachers and his friends had been going on at him all day concerning why he had been off school so often. Yugi had not told them a word, he would respect Yami's pride. Yami would not like it if he knew that he had been talked about at school. Little did he know that he was about to face a anxious Grandpa and stressed Yami. Yugi had hardly come through the door when Grandpa was on at him.

"Oh Yugi! I've messed things up, I tried to talk to Yami about his condition but I said the wrong thing and now he won't leave his room."

"What? What did you say to him?"

"Well.. I may have inadvertently told him that when he falls in to an episode and when he's up all night that's he's.. like a child."

Yugi's face fell, "Grandpa! Why would you do that!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I've tried to apologise but I can't get him to talk to me."

Yugi hurried upstairs, dumping his bag on the sofa but moving upstairs again. Once he was outside Yami's room he knocked, there was no answer. He tried to pushed the door but it was locked but that was impossible Yami's door had no lock on it. He must be sitting against it keeping it shut.

Yugi knocked again, "Yami? It's me, come on open the door."

There was a pause, in that time Yugi knocked again.

"Yugi?" A small voice said.

"Yeah it's me. Come on, open the door!"

There was the sound of a heavy object being pushed out of the way. By the sounds of it Yami had pushed his wardrobe against the door to prevent anyone getting in. Yugi finally got the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind it. Yami was leaning against his wardrobe, looking rather stressed.

"What's up Yami? Are you stressed out what happened with Grandpa, I know he is sorry about that."

"I just can't get my head around how much of a burden I am to people! I am an infant! When I'm in these episodes it's not me! I don't know what I do and can't remember either! This is just ridiculous, when is this going to stop!"

"It's not Yami. This is going to stay with us forever, but who cares. Doctor Wilson that your episodes might become further apart."

"Might."

"That's not the point Yami. Although this will never go away it _will_ become less frequent."

Yami sighed and flopped down on his bed. Yugi sighed internally;

"I'll bring up some food."

With that Yugi moved out of the room and towards the kitchen. This was not the way he had wanted Yami to come to terms with everything. But there was nothing he could do now, he knew Yami would forgive Grandpa but still this was not how it was meant to go. Well, nothing could be done to change that. All they could do was work through this, it would get better. In time. Well, they hoped.

X

* * *

X

BLIMEY! That took me FOREVER! Seriously I have been writing this since 10am today and it's now 19.45pm.. *^* ...

I'm having a lack of motivation with this story now or maybe even writer's block I'm not sure but hey ho I'll keep going. As we Brits say "Keep Calm and Carry On." XD

Please review guys!

Thanks for reading and I shall see you soon.

Follow me on Facebook!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to my reviewers!** DarkspiritYami, Atem-Fan4eva, SerenePanic**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

I'm sorry it has taken me awhile, I've been so caught up with college work and stuff in my personal life that I haven't had time to write. I am sorry!

Hey... Hey ... Hey **SerenePanic** HonkHonkHonkHonkHonkHonk

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Sixteen**

The moonlight shone through the window of Yami's bedroom. Yami stared out of said window from his current position in bed. He was lying on his side the covers of his bed rested on him making it seem like he was wrapped in a sleeping bag. His eyes reflected the moonlight as his mind was lost in thought. He felt tried but he some reason he was unable to sleep. But he soon realised the reason why. Letting out a sigh he, somewhat reluctantly, rolled out of bed and pulled on a stray jumper. Walking out of the door he made his way into Yugi's, knocking before he entered. Yugi hadn't heard him knock as once Yami entered he saw Yugi still snuggled under the covers. Moving over to the side of the bed, he didn't partially want to wake Yugi but Yami was not allowed to take his medication on his own.. not since that event.

* * *

_Yugi sighed as he lay on the sofa, staring at his textbooks. His homework wasn't going to do itself, but the fact was Yugi had very little time to do it at the moment. Yami had fallen into another episode and seemed partially low today. Yugi had to watch Yami carefully to make sure that he wouldn't do something he would regret. But at the moment Yami was upstairs, attempting to sleep, so Yugi could leave him. He sighed again as he said up and opened the box. But, out of the corner of his eye he saw Yami entering the kitchen. Yugi assumed that he was taking his medication and then would join him in the living room. But when Yami had been in the kitchen for an unusual length of time, Yugi got suspicious and went to see what was going on. What he saw shocked him. As he entered Yami had just popped a hand of pills into his mouth. Darting forwards Yugi forced Yami to his knees and got him to spit out everyone of the pills. Yami coughed and shuddered before burring his face into Yugi's chest. Yugi felt little tears fall on his shirt and in response he wrapped his arms around Yami. That was too close, Yugi told himself that when Yami was in an episode he needed watch everything he did so this never happened again. _

* * *

"Yugi?" Yami called quietly, shaking the boy's shoulder.

Yugi stirred, rolled over and opened his eyes. He saw Yami standing there, a sleepy frown came across Yugi's face.

"Yami? What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep Yugi."

Yugi looked at the clock beside his bed which read, 4am. Knowing exactly what this meant, Yugi got out of bed and motioned Yami to follow him to the kitchen. Whilst Yugi got a glass of water and the medication out, Yami leant on the kitchen surface staring out of the window. But when the glass and medication appeared in front of him, he did not touch it or even register that it was there. Yugi looked into Yami's face.

"What's wrong Yami?"

Yami seemed to come out of a trance, "Yes.. I was just thinking."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Sorry, I'm meant that I'm ok."

Yugi frowned at him, "I don't believe that there's nothing wrong Yami I know you."

Yami sighed and cast his eyes down, visibly collecting his thoughts. Eventually he looked up and out of the window again, watching his reflection.

"I just hate how much of a burden I must be to you. You have to watch my every move to make sure I don't do something stupid."

"You're not a burden Yami. It's not problem really."

"You must be so tired of all this Yugi. I'm so sorry Yugi. For everything and for the things I'm about to do."

Yugi squeezed Yami's hand breifly, "It's ok Yami. Don't be sorry."

There was a pause. After a few moments Yugi looked up at Yami, gentle tears were rolling down his face.

"I never wanted this Yugi, any of this. I never wanted for Yugi to have to look after me all the time. I..I wish this had never happened."

Yugi leant in against Yami, who wrapped an arm around the smaller boy.

"I know you didn't Yami, niether did I but it's happened and there is nothing we can do to change that. All we can do is take one day at a time Yami, and don't you worry Yami. I will always be here."

Yugi smiled up at Yami, who in turn returned the smile weakly. Yugi picked the medication and water up, offering it to the other who accepted it. Once Yami had taken it and the glass was washed up, Yugi lead the way into Yami's bedroom. Yami got back into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin while Yugi took up a seat in the armchair which had been placed in the room, pulling a spare blanket over himself. There was silence as Yami shut his eyes and attempted to sleep. Yugi sat watching him, Yami found it easier to fall asleep, during an episode, when either Yugi or Grandpa was sitting in the room. Not that he ever slept for long, at most he might just get two hours sleep but mostly he got none at all.

Perhaps an hour passed before Yami's breathing evened out showing he had fallen asleep, but as Yugi left the room he knew it would not be for long. Returning to his room, he climbed into bed and sighed as he recounted the conversation with Yami. He felt so sorry for Yami and wished that there was something he could do to help , the one thing he could do for Yami was to be there. To support him, that's what he could and should do.

* * *

Yugi had to resist the urge to throw his alarm clock at the wall when it rang. But in fairness it was only doing his job and it was doing it well. He hopped into the shower before coming downstairs. He was not too surprised to find Yami curled up on the sofa. He was watching the floor, a solemn expression on his face. Yugi sighed, Yami had fallen fully into his episode. Once at the kitchen, Yugi hung around in the doorway, keeping half an eye on Yami. Grandpa looked at Yugi and greeted him.

"How long's Yami been up?" Yugi asked.

"He said he slept for about half an hour and hasn't slept since."

Yugi sighed, accepting the plate of toast he was been handed.

"Should I stay home today? I don't like leaving you to handle both the shop and keeping an eye on Yami."

"No Yugi, you go. We'll be fine."

Yugi sighed but reluctantly agreed.

* * *

The third lesson of the day had only just begun when Yugi felt a vibriting in his pocket. Carefully, Yugi pulled his phone from his pocket, keeping it under the desk to avoid the teacher seeing. He had received a text from Grandpa, a surge of adrenaline entered his veins. Opening the text he read the words:

" You need to come home right now."

X

* * *

X

Muhahahahaha! Cliff hanger.. yeah well ... I'm good at those apparently..

Please review, I do apologise for the lateness of this. I've been so so busy.. I've had to push this out but I hope it was worth the wait.

I thank you for reading guys and shall see you soon.

Follow me on Facebook! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to my reviewers!** Atem-Fan4eva, Atem-Fan4eva, SerenePanic, Akai22878, yatemugirl1, SoaringSparrow1318, SweeneyTodd13**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Hey Guys, do you still hate me now... because I updated! :D

OH **SerenePanic!** LIKEABOSS!LIKE A GOAT! LIKEAKITCHENSINK!LIKEAMOOSE! KA-POW! Didn't see that coming did you!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Seventeen**

His face paled and using one hand he pushed everything into his bag before bolting from the room. The teacher called out to him but he had no time to stop he had to go. Grandpa would not have text him unless it was important. As he sprinted down the corridors other teachers called out to him, but he just ignored them and continued to run. Out of the school doors, through the gates and down the streets. He splashed down the streets, running as fast as he could. After what seemed like an eternity the Kame Game shop came into view.

Once he was over the these hold he was quick to climb the stairs, once he got to the top he stopped, taking in the sight. Grandpa was standing behind the sofa looking down at Yami who was sitting on the floor, his fist and perhaps half his forearm was implanted into one of the glass cabinets. Blood. There was blood everywhere all up Yami's arm, on the glass and soaked into the carpet. There was glass all over the floor as well. Yami was crying and shaking, showing how distraught he was.

"Please Yami, you need to calm down. You're going to hurt yourself further."

"I-I can't do this anymore. I don't want this! I want it to stop!"

"It will Yami, it will. You just need to calm down."

"No it won't!" Yami cried, pushing his arm further into the glass.

Yugi had seen enough, he moved around the edge of the room, try to not let Yami see him. This became easy when Yami looked down. Yugi slowly came behind Yami and prepared for the struggle. He knew that Yami would fight him which could injure himself further. Gently but firmly, Yugi took hold of Yami's bloody arm and pulled it free from the glass with as little pain as possible. But as he had expected Yami struggled, trying to pull his arm free from Yugi's grip but Yugi held firm.

Yami's injured hand was free but he was gripping a handful of glass which was cutting deep into his hand. Yugi hooked his arms under Yami's and dragged him out of reach of anymore glass. Using one hand Yugi gripped the struggling Yami's wrist, while Grandpa came over and tried to prise open the hand containing the glass.

"Stop! Leave me alone. This _has_ to happen!" Yami cried, trying to pull his arm free.

Yami pulled against Yugi trying to free himself. Grandpa was still trying to get the glass from his hand. Yugi pushed on Yami's shoulders in an attempt to stop Yami pushing them off.

"Yami. Yami stop. You have to calm down."

"NO! Get off me! Please let me do this."

"No, I won't let you hurt yourself Yami."

Yami cried out in pain as his clutched his fist tighter and the glass cut deeper into his skin. Yugi and Grandpa both tried to get the glass from Yami's hand but failed. As Yami struggled more Grandpa looked at Yugi;

"I'm sorry Yugi, he's too strong for me. I knew that I couldn't stop him without your help."

"It's ok, he's never been this bad."

Out of nowhere Yami lurched violently, throwing both Yugi and Grandpa off of him. While Grandpa managed to catch himself but Yugi however fell backwards on his back cutting his cheek on the broken glass on the floor. There was no time to admit that his cheek was painful, Yami was on his feet and pushing the glass further into his hand. If Yugi did not do something now then who knew what Yami would do. Leaping to his feet, Yugi grabbed Yami's upper arms and held them tight, before forcing Yami to the ground.

"Grandpa! Call Doctor Wilson, we need his help!"

* * *

Joey, Tristan and Tea were sat on one of the tables in the cafeteria, anxious expressions on their face. Joey had his phone to his ear. After a short moment he sighed;

"Voicemail."

"Again?" Tristan asked.

Joey nodded. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Why would he run out of school like that?" Tea asked

"I don't know," Joey sighed, "He has been acting weird for a while now."

At that moment their form tutor Mrs Hill came and sat down with them.

"Do you guys know where Yugi is?" Mrs Hill asked.

"No." Said Tristan, "We've tried to call him all day."

"Right, I think we should go to his house. We need answers."

"We?" Tea questioned.

"Yes, I think Yugi will want support of his friends whatever it is."

The three of them glanced at each other before following Mrs Hills out of the School.

* * *

They pulled up in front of Yugi's house, getting out and approaching the door they heard the muffled sounds of someone called to the other to calm down. Mrs Hill knocked on the door. Quicker then they all had expected Mr Moto appeared at the door, but he seemed disappointed to see them.

"You can't come in now, we've.. got something we have to deal with."

"Mr Moto, we have to discuss Yugi. He's been skipping school."

"Please Mrs Hill, come back later."

Mrs Hill was about to protest when a man came running up who caught Mr Moto's attention.

"Oh Doctor Wilson, thank God!"

Doctor Wilson pushed past Mrs Hill and the others, following Grandpa up the stairs. Apparently Grandpa had forgotten about the others who had also followed them upstairs. What Joey, Tristan and Tea saw upstairs shocked them. Yugi holding Yami, who was thrashing around, to the ground. Glass and blood all over the place. Doctor Wilson hurried to Yami's side and pulled something out of his bag.

"Yami? Yami. I'm going to give you a relaxant ok? It will help to calm you down." Doctor Wilson said.

"No! Leave me alone, this has to happen. Please!" Yami cried, tears running like a tap down his face.

"Yes, you need to calm down Yami and we need to get your arm checked out. You need this Yami."

"No! No! Please, stop!"

Yami wasn't thinking straight, this was not him right now. Doctor Wilson looked to Yugi;

"Yugi. Will you allow me to do this?"

Yugi nodded and immediately Doctor Wilson took the syringe and inserted it into Yami's arm. It took awhile but eventually Yami relaxed. His eyelids drooped slightly and he stopped struggling. Doctor Wilson gently opened the hand which Yami was holding the glass it. It was a mess, blood running down the hand and wrist. There was glass actually stuck into the skin.

"We need to get him to hospital, that arm needs looking at. Mr Moto would you call an ambulance please, tell them exactly what's happened and that I'm here as well."

Grandpa nodded and hurried from the room. Yugi suddenly realised that his teacher and friends were standing there looked totally shocked.

"It's a long story, I can't tell you now."

There was silence as they waited for the ambulance which did not take long to arrive. The medics came and gently got Yami to his feet and down to the waiting ambulance. Yugi had hung around with his friend knowing that they were going to expect an explanation, but Doctor Wilson had come back up;

"Yugi, you need to come with us."

Yugi nodded and followed without a word to his friends. They heard the ambulance drive off as it did Mrs Hill turned to Grandpa who was still there.

"What.. What was all that?"

Grandpa took a deep breath, "Yugi's brother has Bipolar. He goes into episodes of depression and this has been the worst one to date."

"And Yugi deals with this, looks after him."

Grandpa nodded, "I help as much as I can, but Yugi always says that he'll mange. He gets up with Yami in the night, he calms Yami down and gives him his medication."

"This is why he misses school."

Grandpa nodded. There was silence before Mrs Hill spoke up again;

"So.. Yugi is his brother's carer. He's caring for a brother who's mentally ill."

Grandpa sighed, "Yes."

No one could really believe what they were hearing but they had had the evidence. It was all true. Yugi was a carer.

* * *

At the hospital Yami's arm had been cleaned but as it turned out the glass was embedded deeply into his hand. This meant that Yami had been be turned over to the surgeons to remove the glass. While Yami was in recovery, Yugi had his cheek cleaned and dressed. He had also explained exactly what happened at least three times. By the time Grandpa arrived a decision had been made. Yami would stay in the hospital for the duration of his episode as there was a chance Yami might try again.

Grandpa shuffled into the room where both Yami and Yugi were asleep. Smiling sadly at the scene he took a spare blanket and tucked it round his sleeping grandson curled up in the chair. There was also a buzzing sound from Yugi's phone. A load of texts had come through from Yugi's friends. Messages of support.

At least everything was OK now. Hopefully, things would not get this bad again.

X

* * *

X

Phew!

This is not the end, it looked like it but nope there is another two chapters to go... well that's a bit depressing.

Please Reviews! We've hit 100 reviews so I thank you and ask... please review... again :P

Thank you for reading Guys!

Follow me on Facebook!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for Reviewing! **SerenePanic, DarkspiritYami, MetTheRealWorld, Aqua girl 007, Atem-Fan4eva, SoaringSparrow1318, Akai22878**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Hey hey hey hey **SerenePanic. **... What? Just thought I'd say hi :D

**Atem-Fan4eva - **You only get one mention this time XD My bad! :P

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Eighteen **

Apparently the episode Yami was in was the worst he had ever been in. Although Yami did not try to hurt himself again he did in some ways hurt himself in other ways. He didn't try to sleep, staying awake all day and all night. He also refused food or water, meaning that Yami ended up on a drip to deliver water. But Yami did eventually pull out of the episode, after just about two weeks, the main sign, of course, was when Yugi found Yami asleep. Yami slept a whole twenty four hours before he woke but still then he was so groggy that he didn't even move once he'd woken. He was only awake for a short amount of time where he drank and ate before falling asleep again. Yugi stayed with him the whole time, the cuts on his cheek had scabbed over but didn't look too pleasant to look at. Yugi also knew that Yami would not be too happy about what had happened when he was awake long enough to notice.

Yugi yawned and repositioned himself on the chair. He looked over at Yami, he was still peacefully sleeping. His injured arm had recently been redressed, though it hadn't woken Yami, and was now resting comfortably on his stomach. That arm would now carry some scars from where the glass had glass the skin and from the surgery to remove the glass. These scars would join the other scar on that arm, the scar from where Yami had cut his arm open in the hospital. Yugi's thoughts turned to Grandpa, he'd not been well the past few days so he was at home getting some well deserved rest. Grandpa had been feeling so guilty about all that had happened which probably did help his health. Another factor to do with his health was that there was a flu bug circling round the hospital. But at least he was resting so Yugi didn't have to worry about him, hopefully.

The occupant in the bed stirred, a pair of sleepy eyes blinked wearily up at the ceiling before slowly taking in his surrounds. Yami internal sighed and looked over to where Yugi was sitting, watching him.

"What did I do?" Yami asked.

Yugi knew that the previous time Yami had been awake he'd be too tried to notice his surroundings. Taking a deep breath Yugi began to explain what happened. He took Yami through exactly what happened, knowing that was what he'd want. As Yugi explained Yami paled, shocked by his own actions. Once the story was done, Yami turned away from Yugi rolling over. Yugi immediately walked round to face Yami.

"Hey! It's not your fault. Don't even tell me that it is!" Yugi said, quickly.

"I just-"

"No. Let's just move past this. It doesn't matter, it's helped and it's in the past."

Yami brought up his bandaged arm up to his eye line;

"My arm is going to look like I punched some glass."

"You did Yami."

"...Oh yeah."

Yugi laughed while Yami just shared a small smile. At that point Yugi's phone buzzed and he quickly got engaged talking to Joey. While Yugi was texting, Yami started to doze off again but he did not fall asleep again he just wondered peacefully through his thoughts.

"Yami."

Yami jumped, startled by Yugi suddenly calling him.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to make you jump." Yugi said, "How do you feel about meeting up with the gang after we get out of here."

Yami looked hesitant, "They won't want to see me."

"Why?"

"They don't want to see me, I'm just an insane fool to them."

Yugi rolled his eyes at him, "They'll understand Yami plus you barely ever go out now because you're afraid people will think you're mad. Which, by the way, you're not."

After a while Yami reluctantly agreed to meet with the gang. They couldn't make any firm plans as they knew not when Yami would be released from hospital. But it would be soon, they hoped.

* * *

As a matter of fact it was two days later that Yami was released, he was in normal mode so wasn't a threat to anyone and Yugi had confirmed that Yami was out of an episode. As they left Doctor Wilson reminded Yugi that if he was ever need just to call him. There was a park nearby to the hospital where Yugi had agreed that they would meet the others. While Yugi loitered around the gat, Yami sat on one of the swings. Although he did, inadvertently, also fall off as he didn't realise it was advisable to hold on to the chains connecting the swing to the rest of the swing. As they waited Yami allowed the cool air to tickle his skin, he was feeling slightly hot which was unusual for this time of year. Yugi's call of greeting to his friends stirred Yami and he looked up. Joey, Tristan and Tea where greeting Yugi. Slowly, he drew up the courage to walk over to them. The last time Yami had seen them it was during his episode where he'd put his fist or rather entire arm through a glass cabinet, so it was only natural that Yami was a bit on edge.

The others gave Yami a weak smile before they all set off of something to eat. They finally decided on one of the many local fast food restaurants. While the others enjoyed eating as much as they could, Joey and Tristan especially, Yami barely touched anything saying that he wasn't hungry. Yugi eyed him for this. It was a symptom of an episode but there was normal a break of at least two weeks before the next one would come. Did this mean Yami's episodes were becoming more frequent? Yugi shock that thought away but decided to keep a watch on him. After eating they moved to the arcade where Tea went off to the dance machines with Tristan and Yami while Yugi and Joey went to a nearby game machine. Joey watched Yami for a few seconds before addressing Yugi.

"Should he be out here?" He asked

"Who?" Yugi said, his focus on the game in front of him.

"Yami."

Looking up Yugi met Joey's eyes; "He's fine Joey. He's not in an episode now he'll be fine."

"But what if he tries to hurt himself again!"

"He won't Joey, calm down."

Joey did calm but he could not deny feeling slightly anxious around Yami, not knowing whether Yami would do someone out of the blue or not. After a fun day for all of them, they split to go their separate ways home. Yugi eyed Yami out of the corner of his eyes, Yami had been steadily getting paler throughout the day and Yugi had a feeling he knew why. This was confirmed when they got home. They had only been in the house for not even ten minutes when Yugi heard the unmistakeable sounds of someone throwing up. Rushing into the bathroom, Yugi found that the person throwing up was Yami. Sighing, Yugi rubbed Yami's back waiting for him to finish. Once he had Yugi put the back of his hand to Yami's forehead.

"You've got a fever Yami."

Yami sighed, "I.. I just need to sleep. I'll be fine."

Yugi fetched a glass of water for him before following Yami up the stairs. He helped Yami get settled into his bed before going to look in on Grandpa. He was fast asleep and even from the doorway Yugi could tell he too was pale. Grandpa had obviously picked up a bug which he had transferred to Yami. Yugi sighed, he was effectively going to be a carer to two sick people. But he had to be grateful for one thing. At least Yami wasn't in an episode. That he had to be thankful for.

X

* * *

X

...Ehhhhhhhh... I'm so tried ... I really wanted you guys to have this today.. well yesterday for my point of view. But yeah that meant staying up until 1:15am! ... I'm going to bed now XD!

Please review guys :D

One more chapter to go :(

I thank you for reading and shall see you next time!

Follow me on Facebook!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for Reviewing! **SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, **

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Nineteen**

It had been a couple of days since Yami had fallen ill and he was making no signs of getting better anytime soon. He barely slept due to throwing up at least each hour, after he'd done that he would return to his room and sleep until he made another trip to the bathroom. Grandpa too made little signs of recovery, he wasn't throwing up but he sent most of the day asleep. This left Yugi who spent most of his day moving back and fore between the two. Generally he spent more time with Yami, who of course needed to take his medication to keep his emotions under control. For now Yami was making no signs of falling into an episode which of course was a good thing. Who knew what would happen if Yami would fall into an episode. The more pressing issue was what would happen if Yugi too feel ill.

Yugi yawned and turned a page in the book his was reading. It was a book he'd read many times but he did enjoy reading it, watching (or rather reading) the characters struggle and the relief felt by both the characters and the reader when the characters succeed. A smile tugged at Yugi lips at a passage in the book but a noise made him look up. Yami was still sleeping but he was shivering. Yugi placed his bookmark in his book before getting up and moving to the window. He opened it slightly, allowing a breeze to enter, before pulling a blanket for the cupboard. He gently laid it on top of Yami, who was already covered by a duvet. Once this was done Yugi returned to the chair, once more picking his book up.

* * *

It all seemed to turn around again in a few days, Grandpa was almost back to full health and Yami was no longer throwing up, although he was asleep for most of the day. Yugi was in the kitchen, making food for himself when Grandpa appeared in the doorway, slightly off colour.

"Are you not going to school today?"

"No, Yami's still not well and with him being close to an episode I'm not sure I should leave with you alone to support him whilst you're not well either."

"But Yugi, what about school?"

"They'll understand. I mean they know why I've been off so often now. They're going to send me work. "

Grandpa sighed, at least the school were being supportive. He turned and shuffled to the sofa where he sat and flicked the television on. Yugi, on the other hand, took his food back upstairs to sit with Yami. He didn't really need to do this as Yami would be sleeping but the was a chance that Yami would slip back into a episode which he was due to do in a few days. Settling back into his chair, he glanced at the sleeping Yami before tucking into his food.

It wasn't that long later when the doorbell rang, calling to Grandpa that he'd get it. Yugi did a sort of jog to the door where, upon opening it, he found his friends standing there.

"Hey Guys!"

"Yo what's up Yuge!"

"Not much, I'd invite you in but there illness in here. Both Gramps and Yami have the flu or something like that."

"Ah, that sucks man. Do you need anything?"

Yugi shook his head, "I think I've got everything."

"So I take it you're not coming in today." Tea asked.

"I would be I really can't. If Gramps was well then I might but he's not quite there yet so it's probably best if I don't."

"Yeah that's cool man," Tristan said, "We'll bring you back some work."

Yugi smiled and thanked them, he then watched them retreat before heading back upstairs.

Back in Yami's room, he looked out the window where he could see his friends heading to school. He sighed, wishing he could go with them. His life was now so different to what it was before. Before he could go to school, have fun with his friends and duel. But now... now things like that he just couldn't do now. Before the main worry for Yugi was retrieving the Pharaoh's memories but now that didn't matter. Yugi stood by the window thinking before a voice behind him made him turn around.

"What are you doing Yugi?"

Yami was sitting up looking at him. He was still pale and looked shattered, but his eyes displayed the normal spark in them.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About... about how things have changed."

"I know, everything has changed.." Yami trailed off, "I'm sorry Yugi. This is my fault."

"It's no one's fault Yami, it just another hurdle we've got to overcome but we will."

Yami smiled, "You know what we always say."

"Always believe in the heart of the cards!"

They both laughed. They would work their way through this, they always did. No challenge was to big for them. They'd had bigger problems before and got through those. They would work through this. Because like they always said...

Always believe in the heart of the cards and they will guide you.

X

* * *

X

Jeezzz I hope that last bit worked. I won't lie I really had no ideas on how to end this so I hope it worked.

Final Reviews are much appreciated!

This has been my most popular story so I am thrilled! When I started this I really wasn't sure about it but I am so glad you liked it!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Thanks to all my story followers!

Thanks to all the people who favourite this!

And thanks to you... yeah you! The person reading this, even if you didn't review or follow or favourite I want to thank YOU for just reading this! :)

Oh, before I forget:

OOOH** SerenePanic **... THE BRITISH ARE COMING!

Muahhahha!

Anyway, I am planning a new fic. It is soooooo different... I think? :S

It's called "_Domino's Most Wanted_"

And as soon as I am at least half way through planning I should release the first chapter. When that will be I can't tell you.

Thanks again!

Follow me on Facebook for madness from me and my crazy life XD But also updates on my stories.

Peace out my friends.

Your Friend,

~RedRosePetal

... (Master of cheesy endings that's Me!)


End file.
